This love, Will be your downfall
by canny-bairn
Summary: Things don't always go as planned! Chapter fifteen is new!
1. Chapter 1

_**#Disclaimer – I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds, if I did JJ and Hotch would have way more scenes together! **_

This love (Will be your downfall)

JJ cautiously crept her way into the bedroom carrying the two coffee mugs; she placed them softly onto the bedside table and climbed onto the top of the lump in the bed.

"Wake up sleepy head" She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his raven hair "Aaron, time to wake up" She could hear some kind of mumbling coming from under the sheets.

"Aaron, I made coffee just the way you like it" JJ temptingly offered whispering in his ear. He started to shift underneath her then suddenly without warning he grabbed her and rolled her over so she was underneath him and the covers.

"How come you're such a morning person?" he sleepily grumbled staring intensely in her eyes, his lips only inches away from hers

"Had a lot of practice with you know, having a six year old kid and working for the FBI, constantly getting phone calls and being woken up at all hours of the morning"

"But it's really early and we could be sleeping or something" Hotch's chocolate eyes were lusftully melting through her.

"Or something huh?" She questioned his remark with her eyes raised; he smirked before they started to kiss passionately. They were soon interrupted by a loud clattering coming from the kitchen indicating that their two boys were wide awake and up most likely wanting breakfast.

Sighing but not breaking eye contact JJ adjusted herself before they both walked out of their shared bedroom, hand in hand carrying their coffee to see cereal all over the floor and the two boys attempting to clean it up without their parents seeing the mess. Hotch, laughed at what he saw and began to help the boys clean up while JJ made them their breakfast that they had wanted earlier. The whole house was still quite messy. A reminder of Jack's tenth birthday party at the weekend. The place had been hectic with the team and their respective partners as well as Jack's friends and family from both Hotch's side as well as Hailey's. Henry's friends and even JJ's brother and his family had come to join the celebrations at the house.

The couple weren't technically living with each other but since their relationship started over two years ago Hotch had spent more and more time at JJ's place and he might as well have moved in a long time ago. Seeing as they were both over necessarily professional as Morgan would say, working together wasn't a difficulty. The team were pleased that the unit chief and communications coordinator were finally together and happy. Hotch was never the same again after he lost Hailey he became even more distant than usual and far more over protective of those he cared about, so when JJ and Will's relationship dissolved Hotch was there for her being able to relate to the situation she found herself in. Both often admit that they have no idea when they realised they fell for each other instead they're just grateful that they realised that they did at the same time.

So here they were playing house with their two boys on a Monday morning before work and school. The boys were now sitting at the breakfast bar in JJ's open - plan kitchen. JJ poured cereal into a bowl for Hotch and left her favourite guys to eat breakfast together while she got ready for work. She hadn't been feeling well over the last few weeks and she was fairly certain she knew why but was putting off the inevitable till her doctor's appointment on Thursday. The last time she felt the way she does at the present moment in time was when she was having Henry and while the prospect of starting her own family with Hotch was probably the happiest thought she could have, JJ was petrified. She loved Hotch and although they had discussed kids and marriage neither had admitted if they actually wanted more than what they already had with each other. Hotch already had the whole nine yards with Hailey and that didn't end very well. JJ thought she was going to have all of it with Will but when it came down to it she couldn't commit and Will was impatient.

The risk of ruining what she has with Hotch has become a persistent fear. She knows he loves her and that he'll love their child, she just doesn't want to cause him any pain. The pain of remembering his former life. The pain of destroying his career. The pain of wrecking their relationship. A baby in their lives would bring joy she knows that, but still JJ hasn't told him yet about her suspicions, they're happy and until she knows for certain they'll continue to carry on as always. JJ was finally ready and putting her shoes on when Aaron came back into their bedroom.

"The boys are getting themselves ready"

"Did you...."

"Yes I told Henry he had to wear his black shoes and not his bright green trainers"

"But did you..."

"Remind Jack to pack up his sports gear for practice after school, yeah I did" He chuckled and kissed her forehead, telling her to relax and to stop worrying.

"But I'm the mom, worrying is what I'm supposed to do." She smiled at him knowing that he is fantastic father and starting to regret not telling him what's really worrying her. Yet they had work to get to and by telling him that she might be pregnant will mean he focuses on her for the entire time rather than concentrating on the case they were bound to take so she bit her tongue and went about sorting the boys out while Hotch got ready.

Jack and Henry both went to different schools, so their daily routine involved leaving JJ's house in their two separate cars and parting at the end of the street, dropping their sons off at school then making their ways to the FBI headquarters in Quantico. They generally made it to the car park at practically the same time each morning and shared the elevator ride up to the sixth floor enjoying the last few minutes of quiet before the mayhem of work.

"So I'll see you as usual at nine in my office for briefing?" Hotch whispered in her ear, his hand slyly on her lower back. They were alone in the elevator but there were cameras and neither wanted to be having a discussion about their relationship in Strauss' office anytime soon.

"Uh huh." JJ nodded her head but her eyes were distantly worrying about how she was going to tell him, if she had something to tell him.

"Jaje, is everything okay you've been a little distracted lately?" He was getting concerned. He knew he was a good profiler and while he tried not to step over that line they never acknowledged, he would have to admit to himself, that JJ was often a puzzle.

"I'm fine Aaron really. I'm just not looking forward to what's waiting for me in the office that's all." He gave her his I'm-not-convinced look. She leaned a bit into his touch to try and reassure him, then the elevator doors opened and once again they parted ways.

The next hour and a half JJ and Hotch were in their respective offices, JJ was about to go and brief Hotch about their next case when Emily appeared in front of her.

"Is everything good with you?" Emily asked quizically

"Yeah everything's fine"

"So everything is good with you and Hotch?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just that a couple of us noticed that you were a little off. At Jack's party on Saturday."

JJ looked at Emily accusingly she asked exasperatedly, "Did Aaron send you? I told him that I was fine why can't he just leave it alone?"

Emily held up her hands in surrender taking a seat in front of her friend who looked as though she was in distress.

"JJ what's wrong?"

JJ broke eye contact began to ramble, "Nothing. It's nothing. It might be something. But then again it could be nothing although if it is something then I don't know or you know after all it could be...."

"Nothing. Yeah I got it. So what exactly is it that could be something or nothing?"Emily emphasised the it.

"I might be pregnant." JJ practically whispered her confession

"Jaje that's great news. Are you not happy about it, I mean you obviously haven't told Hotch and you're a little snappy..."

Prentiss got glared at by the shorter blonde. She could see her friend was tormenting herself over her dilemma.

"I just need to know for sure before I go and tell Hotch, I can't tell him that I might be and then I turn out not be but then what if I am and he...."

"JJ you need to stop this we could go on like this all day. Have you had a home test?"

"It was inconclusive I'm going to the doctors on Thursday."

Prentiss nodded not exactly sure of how to respond. JJ's phone rang saving Prentiss from saying something further that might upset her friend. It was Hotch on the phone, Prentiss knew straight away as JJ's face always softened and her lips would curl up in a smile.

"That was Hotch he wants to go over the case now." They stood facing each other in JJ's office doorway "Hey Em could you possibly..."

"I'll keep it to myself I promise, but he needs to know JJ."

"I'll tell him when we get back off the case. Honestly. We just need to concentrate on this case, it's a bad one okay." JJ indicated to the files in her hand and Prentiss grimaced but nodded in acceptance of what her friend was telling her. Both walked to together through the bullpen but separated at Emily's desk. Prentiss watched as JJ stood outside her boyfriend slash boss' door her eyes closed breathing deeply before entering, she tried to convince herself she was doing the right thing by not telling him now. As she sat in front of him explaining the case she prayed that he would understand, the last thing she wanted was to make things bad between them. As her thoughts started to wonder he could tell she was focused on something else but his sweet smile brought her out of her daydream.

# _**Forgot to say a huge thanks to KDZL for beta reading this, **__**THANKS!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer, I own nothing not even the title. This title is from Ellie Goulding's album Lights.**_

_**Thank you to KDZL for 'beta-ing', being my beta-er, beta reading??? I should probably learn the lingo! Big **__**thanks**____**to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome. Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think if you have time.**_

JJ stood in front of her colleagues, her trustee remote in her right hand and the case file in her left. "The local police department in Beckley, West Virginia needs our help"

The team were focused on the blonde in front of them watching as she clicked the remote and countless faces appeared on the screen. Most were female and looked young.

"Yesterday, a mass grave was found on the edge of town in an abandoned coal mine. So far the locals have found and identified the remains of seventeen females. All of the victims were from the surrounding area. One of the girls, Rachael Dillinger was declared missing over eight years ago but its undetermined whether or not she was this UNSUBs first victim. The first victim to be identified was Kellie Marsh. Kellie's sister filed a missing persons report seventy two hours ago."

Kellie's body was shown on the screen. She would have looked almost peaceful if it was not for the ligature marks across her neck. "The victim's ages range from sixteen to twenty four. Apart from their gender and their locality, the victimology shows no other similarities. Some were good students while some have little education, others were runaways, and we've got a single mom, an army cadet, the list goes on"

Photos of the victims accompanied JJ's words. Hotch added to the briefing to start focusing on the profile.

"All the victims were strangled with some type of metal chain. There are no signs of sexual assault....."

JJ turned to the screen where Kellie Marsh was smiling at some kind of family gathering with her sister. She could faintly hear her team going over a profile, instead her thoughts were on the girls in front of her and what they must have gone through.

"Wheels up in thirty"

Hotch's statement startled her after not listening to any of what the team had said. JJ switched off the screen and started to clear up the round table before getting herself to the airstrip. She was oblivious to Hotch standing at the doorway watching her.

"JJ?"

She looked up at him a smiled sweetly which he returned. They stood in silence for a few seconds before JJ spoke up. "We need to talk after the case okay? It's nothing bad I swear, but I can't talk about what I want to talk about with you right now. Not while we're working."

He nodded feeling slightly apprehensive for her need to a talk. "But you're okay? We're okay?"

She smiled again, placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She walked slowly up to him and placed her hand on his tie to straighten it up. "Of course we're okay, there's just some stuff we've got to sort out, that's all."

They were standing very close and if anyone had walked in they would have some explaining to do but Hotch needed confirmation that nothing was wrong so he took hold of her hand that was still on his tie, he let both hands fall to their side before entwining their fingers. He began to wonder if he could steal a kiss before they left, so he gently raised his free hand to the back of JJ's neck. Before he could lean down JJ's cell rang, interrupting his intentions. As he looked into her glistening blue eyes, she became somewhat distant again. While focusing on the person on the other end of the phone JJ quietly excused herself saying she would see him on the plane.

The plane ride let the team come up with a plan on how to tackle the case. There were some jovial discussions about Jack's party and a couple of them explained their other weekend activities when the case talk inevitably died down. There was a general preparation, both internal and external for what lay ahead. Prentiss observed JJ for most of the two hour flight noting how Hotch kept stealing concerned glances towards the blonde as well. They arrived in Beckley sometime around lunch and began working immediately.

Before the team knew it, Wednesday had come around. They were still in Beckley, exhausted and frustrated with the case. They had a few leads on suspects which always seemed to amount to nothing. Unfortunately now they also had another victim. Marlene Webb. She was found with the same wounds as the other victims but instead of taking care with burial like with the other victims, the UNSUB had left her on the side of the main road into Beckley. Everyone on the team was beginning to worry whether or not their presence was helping in this instance and so was the Chief of Police.

JJ, Prentiss and Reid were in the main bullpen of Beckley's police station when Hotch came in informing them that Morgan and Rossi had intercepted a man at the last crime scene who looked as though he could be their UNSUB. The four agents began to sort themselves before their colleagues returned. Reid and Hotch were discussing the best way to interrogate their newest suspect at the information board, when Prentiss turned to a seated JJ who was looking worse for wear.

"JJ, are you okay?" Prentiss quietly questioned hoping her two male counterparts would not overhear and get involved in the conversation. JJ was pale and had a hand placed on her head. Biting her lip, JJ's mind was racing and she wasn't entirely sure how to answer Prentiss' question.

"I'm just a little dizzy, I'll be fine" JJ looked at her friend knowing that she wouldn't just leave her alone "Emily I'm okay, really." She adamantly stressed

"JJ you really don't look okay, maybe you should lie down for a bit?" The two female agents were in a standoff and for once, JJ was the first to break eye contact.

"Maybe you're right." The liaison was going to protest but didn't feel like she had any more strength to argue. As she stood a pain shot through her stomach, when she flinched, Prentiss came to JJ's side to steady the now shaking blonde. Hotch had noticed her stumbling and became even more concerned as to what was going on.

"JJ, are you feeling alright?" He looked between the two women who were obviously silently communicating. JJ looked pleadingly at Prentiss who felt as though she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"She's okay Hotch. I just think she needs to lie down. None of us have really slept or eaten properly over the last few days. Why don't I take her back to the hotel, I'll make sure JJ gets something to eat and some rest."

Hotch was struggling to stay objective. The woman he loved was not well and all he wanted to do was be with her but he was the leader of the team and they were working a tough case. So he nodded. He watched them as JJ struggled to stand up straight and walk out of the station by herself. The two female agents made it outside into the cool air and into the rented black SUV. Placing the seatbelt in its buckle, Emily was looking at JJ worryingly seeing the pain she was in.

"JJ, talk to me, how are you feeling?"

JJ took a sharp breath, biting her lower lip to get through the pain. With a hand pressed tightly to her stomach, she closed her eyes. "I think we should go to the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think in a review.**_

Emily practically ran every red light to get her friend to the hospital. JJ's breathing had become laboured and her shaking was getting worse. Prentiss parked up near the entrance of the small hospital not worrying about the 'no parking' instructions plastered on the walls. She helped JJ out of the car and started to shout for some help as they entered the hospital waiting area. A nurse with red curly hair and pale pink scrubs came to their assistance and started to quiz Prentiss over her friend's symptoms.

"She might be pregnant"

The nurse shared a concerned glance with the brunette and they both helped JJ into a wheelchair. JJ was becoming disorientated and the nurse told Prentiss to take a seat while they checked over JJ. Prentiss watched as they wheeled JJ into a room at the end of the corridor. She saw a doctor enter the room and the nurse left only to return a few minutes later. Prentiss sat for fifteen minutes before her compartmentalising broke down and she became overwhelmed with guilt and fear. She told the nurse on the front desk that she had to go and move the car if JJ asked for her. When she made it back outside to the car she got her cell out of her pocket and dialled a familiar number. She was stood by the doors, passersby looked in concern as her voice started to get louder as the phone call went on.

"Rossi, it's me, I'm fine it's just, erm, I'm at the hospital with JJ something's wrong, she's not well. She didn't want to worry Hotch but I think he needs to come. Yeah I know he's going to be.....Dave it's not as if I did this on purpose JJ didn't want to.... Will you stop Emilying me please. DAVE, FOR GODSAKE. Thank you. We're at Raleigh General. Okay I'll see you guys when you get here. Bye"

When Prentiss made it back inside the nurse who had taken JJ away was standing waiting for her. "You need to fill out these forms for your friend. She's sleeping at the moment"

"How is she?"

"Are you family?"

Prentiss showed the older woman her badge and told her they were in the middle of a case. The nurse nodded and took her to the side.

"Jennifer's blood pressure is through the roof and you were right, she is pregnant."

"Are they both okay though?"

"We're going to keep an eye on her and try to get her blood pressure down, the scan showed nothing too abnormal but the heartbeat is a little weak. Will she know who the father is?"

"Yeah, he's on the way, he doesn't know though and neither did she, not for sure"

"We've got her on observation now. We're doing everything for your friend and her child"

Prentiss looked at the nurse appreciatively, "Thank you"

"If you could fill out these forms for her here now, after you can go to her room and sit with her for a while. But she needs rest. The doctor will be in shortly to give her diagnosis"

The nurse on reception thanked her for the forms then Emily made her way to the room where JJ was sleeping. There were dozens of wires and machines attached to her petite friend who looked more peaceful now than she did previously. JJ was wearing a standard hospital gown, her own clothes were crumpled under the table next to her bed. She was steadily breathing in a deep sleep with her left hand was over her stomach. Prentiss took a seat next to her friend and placed her hand over JJ's right hand that was out of the covers. It had been just over an hour since she brought her friend into the hospital when the doctor came into the room informing Prentiss he'd be back when JJ woke. Not long after the doctor took JJ's blood pressure and left the room she heard her supervisor's voice yelling at someone down the hall. The sound of Hotch's voice woke JJ who tightened her grip around Emily's hand.

"I'll go and get him" Prentiss moved a loose strand of blonde hair back around JJ's ear and gave her a reassuring smile.

JJ could hear the mumblings of a conversation between Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi and the nurse who she met earlier. In her mind she was trying to focus on what she was going to say Aaron, she knew he was going to be mad that she didn't come to him first and while she tried to make up excuses the only thing she could think of was how badly she screwed this up. JJ attempted to move the pillows behind her so she could sit up, as she was struggling Hotch tapped on the door, and then froze looking at her intensely.

JJ smiled at him standing at the far end of the room, saying the only words she could muster up

"Hey"

H

_**Author's ramble – First thank you to KDZL for taking the time to beta. And secondly, I'm not a medical expert nor have I had many experiences with pregnant women so all mistakes or inconsistencies are mine from here onwards! Thirdly I'm also not American if you haven't guessed already, so all Beckley/Virginia/American references come from Google and sorry if any of my Britishness comes through in some of the things I write! Apologies for the ramble thought I should just try and explain in case anything doesn't make any sense! I would love to know what you think so far, so if you have taken the time to read give me a quick reply. I'm done rambling now, promise. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi to everyone who is reading!**_

Hotch moved towards the hospital bed helping with the pillows so she could get comfortable. He leant down, kissing JJ's forehead and running his hand through her golden locks. He smiled as she took his other hand and placed it on her stomach. Hotch pulled out the chair Prentiss had been using and brought it closer to the bed and took a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm a little weird. They gave me something to help with the dizziness."

He chuckled and gave her hand that was on her stomach a kiss. His eye contact was on everything other than JJ's eyes knowing he wouldn't be able to keep from saying something the moment he looked into her deep blue eyes. He looked at the wires and the machines, the dull grey walls, as well as looking towards the empty doorway his eyes went to their hands on her stomach but finally his eyes met hers and she immediately saw the pain she had caused by not telling about the baby.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to know for sure first."

"Jaje you could have come to me, you should have come to me"

"I know.... I was just.... I don't know why I didn't.... I thought if I told you... and then I.... if I found out I wasn't....I just wanted to keep being happy with you"

He saw how flustered she was becoming and remembered what the nurse had told him about keeping JJ calm. To stop her rambling Hotch sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in slowly he give her a loving kiss, with his hand still entangled in her hair.

"Shh it's okay. I'm just surprised that's all. I wasn't exactly expecting this right now. I guess I also thought you knew you could come to me about anything."

"I know I can"

They smiled at each other. JJ mouthed she was sorry which he brushed off with a simple shake of his head. "JJ you've got nothing to be sorry for." He grinned at her creating those dimples she loved in the corner of his mouth. "We're having a baby."

A tear fell down JJ's face and she laughed back it him as he hovered above her. "We're okay?" JJ questioned as their lips met in another fiery encounter.

"Like you said before we just have some stuff to sort out" He moved off the bed back into the seat taking her hand again "Stuff such as, when the hell did this happen?"

JJ gave a throaty laugh at his confused expression, entwining their fingers the now, less tense blonde rolled her eyes "Erm well I'm guessing around the time of our two year anniversary, when we spent the weekend at that hotel at Chesapeake Bay"

"Oh yeah. That would make sense. If I remember correctly it was a very good weekend." He smirked and gave her hand another kiss

"A very, very good weekend" JJ looked at him sincerely, loving how he became so relaxed around her. They were both lost in each other's gazes when the doctor accompanied by the nurse came into the room.

"Miss Jareau and erm" The doctor turned to Hotch with a quizzical look.

"Aaron Hotchner. I'm JJ's partner" The men both shook hands and exchanged pleasantries while the nurse went about fiddling with the wires and machines.

"Okay Miss Jareau, we're going to keep you in for observation tonight. We need your blood pressure to be lowered significantly. It's dangerously high for you and your child so even when we do let you go home I want you on bed rest. I understand that you have a demanding job but your health comes first, do you understand?"

Hotch squeezed her hand, he felt nauseous. JJ was the first person other than Jack that he let into his life since Hailey's death and he was madly in love with her. It was a different relationship than what he had with Hailey. He was married to Hailey for a long time. They had a whole history together before their marriage; she was his best friend and his longest. While he always loved Hailey, a part of him always would, towards the end of his first marriage he felt like a failure. He couldn't make his wife happy no matter what he did and they simply didn't get each other anymore. While Hailey was dreaming of a quiet life, living in a big house and having a husband who was home by six every night, he was thinking of efficiently running the team, UNSUBs and paperwork.

With JJ though, they were on the same page. She knew the demands of the job, at times she could be a bigger workaholic than he was. They had their boys, who they both loved unconditionally and both had been in significant relationships that didn't end particularly well. That was what brought them together in the first place. They already had a subtle communication system that had been in effect for years before they even thought of pursuing a relationship together. One simple look between them could be as rich as an extensive and detailed conversation was. One sweet, innocent smile could make even the darkest days so much better. His relationship with JJ was built on respect, trust and understanding. Not on duty, guilt and the past.

The doctor was outlining the dangers of high blood pressure on a pregnancy and informing them on ways to help the pregnancy along. JJ was finding it hard to keep her emotions under control pulling Hotch out of his contemplation.

"So you guys are from Virginia, but travel a lot right? I recommend you don't fly until you and you're baby have regained strength. I see no reason why you won't have a perfectly healthy child if you follow what I've just told you. I'll come and check on you a bit later before the end of my shift and there is always a nurse outside if you need anything okay?"

"Thank you Doctor Benson."

Hotch and the doctor shook hands again and once more they were left alone.

JJ exhaled a worried gush of air, "Wow, that's a lot to take in"

"We're going to be fine, hun. You and the baby are going to be fine. I won't let anything happen." The reassurance was more for himself rather than JJ. They had both had experienced pain before and he wasn't going to let anything happen to JJ and their child if he had anything to do with it.

"Aaron, I love you"

"I love you too"

They started to kiss again before being interrupted by a knock on the door. Rossi stood there with Prentiss at his side, an amused smirk was etched on both of their faces.

"So you guys good?"

"Yeah Dave, we're good, thanks" Hotch contentedly replied

"Good cos I'm not sure whether you two have realised that we're in the middle of a case and this type of drama while being good for team gossip, is kind of bad timing"

"Well I'm glad our drama is good for one thing Dave." Hotch eyed his old friend "Why don't you two go back to the precinct and let everyone know that we're going to be losing the best media liaison in the Bureau, for a little while."

Hotch was beaming and their two colleagues were looking between themselves in quiet confusion as to why they'd be without a media liaison. JJ had worked through her pregnancy with Henry right until the point she went into labour.

"I'm guessing you guys know that I'm pregnant but with my high blood pressure the doctor has put me on bed rest until further notice. Everything is going to be okay though. Everything is going to be fine." JJ joined Hotch in the explanation and in grinning like the Cheshire cat, ecstatic that her boyfriend was happy that they're going to have a new addition to their little family but she also felt more scared than she ever has been before. Looking up at her smiling boyfriend a small heart warming pang hit her chest. Slowly, JJ started to believe her own words. Everything was going to be okay. 

_**Let me know what you think in a review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to Ema for all your help, you are awesome. So is everyone who is reading and reviewing!**_

Standing in the middle of her hotel room two days after being admitted into the local hospital, JJ heard the door open and in walked a casually dressed Aaron Hotchner. JJ was zipping up one of her go bags not bothering to look behind her as he entered. His arms strategically went straight around her waist tilting her slender neck ever so slightly so he could place slow and teasing kisses down it, "I saw the news, the guy Morgan and Rossi brought in was Rachael Dillinger's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Morgan had to tackle him down a few flights of stairs when he tried to escape during transferral. Everyone is okay though. Chief Deems is booking the UNSUB and the team are heading to the airstrip now. You think you're going to be okay on the drive home?" He hummed into her neck not letting her move from his hold.

JJ uncharacteristically giggled, while turning around so she could meet his lips. "I feel a lot better Aaron" They stood together for a few minutes enjoying just being with each other, until Hotch reached behind his soon to be growing girlfriend. Grabbing her bags and holding the room door open for her, JJ realised that his polite, southern gentleman manners were just one of the things she loved about him. While the elevator took it's time to reach their level, she thought of how his caring eyes and his cute dimples always made her feel safe and satisfied. After the keys were given back to reception and as Hotch balanced her go bags while trying to find the rented car key, JJ mused how his broad shoulders and strong forearms were never a turnoff, making their way across the car park with her head slanted as she casted her eyes downwards, God she loved his ass...

"Jaje? JJ?" He was closing the trunk of the car, hands in pockets looking extremely concerned at JJ's distant expression, "What is it? Are you okay, are you light headed again?"

"No hun... I'm just... admiring you" JJ smiled lustfully as she walked forward slipping her hands around his neck.

Hotch sniggered as JJ had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his lips, "Admiring me? You need to get your head out of the gutter."

"I never said it was anything dirty."

"It's always dirty." Laughing into a kiss again, Hotch reluctantly turned the mother of his child, aiding her towards the passenger side. Holding open the car door for her, JJ laughed as she had to move a gigantic teddy bear from the seat before she got in. Hugging the soft toy and smiling broadly towards Hotch as he took the drivers seat, laughing at her childlike grin.

"You like it?" She nodded leaning over to peck his cheek. It took just over five hours to get back to Quantico from Beckley on the long route and while the prospect of a luxury private jet was tempting the thought of being able to spend some alone time together was welcomed more. The last time they managed to be completely by themselves; no team, no cases, no young boys, it had lead to JJ being pregnant and it was something they needed to talk about.

The sun was high in the sky and there was a gentle breeze drifting through the open windows into the sedan, now they were driving at a steady pace. JJ adjusted her seatbelt as her other hand slowly moved further up Aaron's thigh. "Are you happy?"

His gaze flickered from off the road down to her hand on his leg for a second, "Very"

His thigh got slapped, "Not what I meant. Are you happy we're having a child together?"

"JJ, I love you and I love our boys and I'm extremely happy that we're having a child together."

"You are? Are you sure, I know it came out of nowhere and..."

"Jaje I'm more than happy"

"Me too"

"So would this be a good time to bring something up?"

She saw his hesitation, "I thought I was the one who found it difficult to bring stuff up?"

Hotch's grip on the steering wheel got tighter as he got concerned as to how his commitment-phobic girlfriend would react, "JJ I want us to move in together"

"Okay"

Not hearing her reply he continued explaining his line of thought, "I just think that it would make sense for us to be all under one roof, I love you and Henry and I..."

"Aaron I agreed, I want us to move in together too."

"Oh, okay"

"So, whose place should we move into?"

"I was thinking neither. We both only have two bedrooms and we're going to need more."

"I guess we should start house hunting pretty soon then, I don't want to go into labour moving boxes"

"You don't mind moving into a completely new house?" he was surprised how easily she had taken to the idea.

"Aaron I would do anything for you. Anyway it'll be nice to have a house that is actually ours and our children's and I'll get to shopping." she stated enthusiastically

"Any excuse." Hotch scoffed

Turning serious she shifted in her seat to face Hotch who was concentrating on the road, "Aaron?"

"Mmm?"

"How are we going to tell the boys? And Jessica? And Strauss?"

"Don't worry about all of that." The last thing he wanted was for JJ's blood pressure to rise because of worrying about the opinions of others.

"You know I'm going too."

"The boys are going to be fine. We were worried about them when we first started dating and they were fine, now they adore each other almost as much as we adore them. They're going to love having a little brother or sister to play with. I bet they already think they live together with the amount of time we spend over at each other's. The only thing I think they're going to have trouble with, is adapting to having you around more often" He smirked not needing to see JJ's eye rolling behind her sunglasses to know that she was annoyed with the doctors diagnosis. "Jess encouraged our relationship if you remember rightly; I don't see why she would have anything to say about the baby as long as she is still a part of Jack's life. And as for Strauss, well if she has anything to say about it we'll set Dave on to her. You know they have a special relationship." he smirked

"I'm not sure leaving Dave alone with 'Chief Dragon' would help our cause"

"Just relax and enjoy bossing me around for the next seven and a half months. I don't want anything to stress you out okay."

"Fine. Wait, I get to boss you around?" Amused, JJ squeezed her hand against his thigh.

"Well I know you do already but now you have an excuse" He replied with a smirk and noticed how his girlfriends face relaxed and looked almost accepting of something.

In a whisper JJ began to speak trying not to jinx how happy she was, "Wow, we're going to be parents...again"

"Yeah we are. Have I said thank you yet?"

"Well, I'm pretty certain you had something to do with it Aaron"

Hotch gave a throaty chuckle as he took one of his hands off the wheel to take hold of JJ's hand on his thigh "Yeah, but having a family with you Jaje, it's an amazing gift that I don't take for granted one little bit." While kissing her palm, he could see JJ excepting his words.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Aaron"

"Well if it's only half as much as I love you then I'm one lucky guy"

JJ leant over to kiss his cheek while her hand still rubbed against his thigh, sitting back she suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, "God when did we turn into such a mushy couple?"

_**Let me know what you think in a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks Ema (T.G), for reading through this so quickly! **_

To let the boys adjust to being under the same roof, Hotch and Jack had moved into JJ's small two bedroom house in Georgetown Village. The couple had been house hunting for nearly three months and JJ's baby bump had grown significantly. Having three and half months before their baby boy was due, JJ's doctor had insisted she stayed on bed rest much to the annoyance of the self confessed workaholic but it was a welcomed relief too her silently paranoid boyfriend. Jack and Henry were lying with JJ in bed watching the Saturday morning cartoons as they mocked Hotch for having to go and testify in court at the weekend.

Hotch shouted from the bathroom attempting to reverse the mocking, "You boys can mock all you want but at least I'm not going to be stuck in the house with JJ, Aunt Emily and Aunt Penelope while they have a girly day" The boy's mouths fell in apprehension looking at JJ for confirmation that their 'adopted' aunts were coming over which usually meant loud conversations and lots of unnecessary fussing over them.

"Dad, can me and Henry come and help you on the case?" Jack was almost pleading and with the look he gave his father, Hotch nearly agreed, it was hard for anyone to refuse him when he gave that expression

"Hey" JJ tickled her two boys that were lying at each side of her, "Wait till the girls get here, they're going to be so disappointed that you don't want to spend time with them"

Unsympathetically Hotch wandered back into the bedroom leaning on to the bed to give each of the people he loved a kiss before he left, "Sorry bud, but you guys are just going to have to suffer through it"

"Ouch" JJ swatted his arm as he hovered over her, "Have good day, Jaje"

They kissed before JJ decided he needed encouragement "Go and give them hell, Aaron"

"Love you"

"Love you too" The boys chorused in with JJ. Making his way downstairs and out of the front door he saw a familiar pair of women making their way out of Esther, the lovingly named red car owned by his teams' technical analyst.

"Hey you two, JJ and the boys are upstairs, just go on up"

Prentiss caught him by the arm, "Thanks Hotch, good luck at the Brent trial. I heard the defence is trying to repute our eyewitnesses' statements"

"Aw, don't worry about it Em, Hotch is our G man, lawyer hotshot, if anyone can frazzle the defence it's him" the eclectically dressed computer genius stood smiling broadly.

"Thanks for the confidence Garcia. Err guys, will you keep an eye on JJ and make sure she stays relaxed."

Prentiss started to laugh as Garcia waived off Hotch's concern, "Don't stress pumpkin we're here to protect sunshine and her little baby Noah in da bump" JJ and Hotch had decided already decided on the name Noah, when they found out they were having a boy. They let Jack and Henry help with choosing baby names to make them feel involved and after a few strange suggestions such as T-Rex and Sergeant Major Thunder, Jack had thought of Noah and the decision was made.

"Little baby Noah in da bump?" Raised eyes accompanied the repetition of Garcia's last words but Hotch offered his colleagues a dimple producing smile when Prentiss began to chime in on the conversation, "We'll look after JJ, Hotch and I'll keep whatever Garcia's on away from her and the boys too"

"I would appreciate that Prentiss, thanks" he responded watching Garcia roll her eyes at the pair.

After watching their supervisor drive out of the street the two friends walked into the unorganised chaos that was their friends house and made their way upstairs into the room to find the their blonde friend avidly watching a Scooby Doo rerun with one very enticed six year old and a fidgeting ten year old."Hey sweetie pie how are you and my scrumptious little nephews feeling today?" Garcia was standing at the doorway admiring the family view she was granted access too. "We're good Pen, hi Em."

"Hi JJ, hey boys" The ambassador's daughter looked fondly at Jack who was leaning on his knees trying to get JJ's attention.

"Hi" Henry gave a cute wave while Jack's attention went from their visitors to JJ "Can we go and play now?"

"Sure"

Jack practically dragged Henry passed his two 'aunts' and the girls took the young boy's positions next to their pregnant friend, Garcia gave JJ a peck on the cheek pulling her into an embrace, they were all now like sisters after the many stressful years of working with each other and felt comfortable enough around each other. "So what do you want to do today?"

Enthusiastically, JJ slowly sat up listing things off sarcastically, "How about skydiving or bungee jumping then we could go and get completely drunk at the Irish bar, maybe go dancing...?"

"How does watching weepy movies and eating chocolate sound?" Prentiss cheerfully suggested choosing to ignore JJ rolling her eyes.

"Like every single day for the last three months"

"Great then you can show us how it's done. I feel like we haven't had a break off work for ages now" Emily patted her friends knee unsympathetically as rather wistfully JJ took her friend's hands when she began to lean back in her previous place, "God I miss sadistic UnSub's, late night arguments with obnoxious cops and dealing with intrusive reporters. Tell me does the coffee still taste as bad as I remember it?"

"God you must be bored" Garcia laughed at her friend going crazy due to her bed rest. Two films later and a couple of interruptions by two hungry boys, the girls had turned to gossiping and JJ was their target.

"So kitten, when is Aaron Hotchner going to make you an honest woman?"

Trying to avoid a red blush spreading across her cheeks, JJ shifted uncomfortably, "Erm, well we're going to talk about it after the baby comes"

"But you guys are considering it?" Prentiss was shocked, JJ had so adamantly avoided even bring up marriage when she was with Will.

"Yeah, we are"

Emily whistled in amusement, "Wow, Jennifer Jareau walking down the aisle, who'd thought we would ever see the day"

"Can we just watch something please?"

Garcia put in yet another Julia Roberts film while JJ thought of the guy who constantly put a smile on her face. Over an hour later at the courthouse Rossi and Hotch we're finally leaving the building into the warm summer air, "I almost forgot how good you are at testifying"

"Dave, are we having a moment?" Hotch smirked at Dave's amused grin and fumbled with his car keys while switching on his phone to see if JJ had called. "I have seven missed calls from Prentiss"

Dave went to check his cell, "She's called me a few times too"

Both men listened to one of the many voicemails, Prentiss' worried voice braking as she spoke quickly, "Hotch, we're at the Potomac Hospital, its JJ, you need to get here okay, call me back" Rossi turned his head looking at his concerned friend while Prentiss whispered worryingly down his cell, "Dave, it's bad, JJ really needs Hotch. Can you bring him to the Potomac Hospital? Someone call me back please"

"Come on Hotch, I'll drive" As Rossi grabbed his car keys from his colleagues hand, Hotch turned his attention to try and get in touch with his friends who were with his pregnant girlfriend. "Prentiss and Garcia aren't picking up their phones"

"They'll have been told to switch them off, try the hospital"

Nervously dialling the switchboard for the hospital's number Hotch tired to control his racing heartbeat, "Hi, my girlfriend Jennifer Jareau has been brought in to you, she's pregnant, I don't know, no. She was brought in by my colleagues, their FBI. No...She's put me on hold…" Dave could feel the fear protruding from his friend furiously. "Yes I'm here. Okay what does that mean, why can't you tell me what is going on? I'm her fiancé, but I'm on the way now, can't you just...no I understand, thank you"

Rossi had only ever seen Aaron Hotchner behaving this determined and nervous during the now infamous Foyet incident, "She's going to be okay Aaron"

"Can you just drive faster please?" he asked insistently

It took nearly forty minutes to get to the hospital due to traffic and after getting lost on more than one occasion after following the directions from reception, they finally found their female colleagues at the end of a wide and brightly lit corridor. Henry and Jack were playing with their games consoles but ran to Hotch when they saw him coming.

"Hey guys, where's your mom?" Aaron gave both the boys a hug and gave Henry a pat on the head reassuringly.

Garcia walked up to the small group, taking the boys back to the seats while Prentiss took the two men to the side, "Hotch, JJ's in recovery"

"What happened?"

Prentiss looked uncomfortable. Her large brown eyes were sorrowful. "She went to the bathroom and when she didn't come back we got worried. We found her collapsed on the floor she was unconscious, we called the ambulance but by the time they got us to the hospital...Hotch I'm so sorry."

_**I'm sorry too!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(See disclaimer in chapter 1 – nothing's changed!)**_

_**T.G you're awesome! Thanks to everyone who is reading and has reviewed.**_

_Who are you to make me feel so good?_

_Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?_

_Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?_

_Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?_

_Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart_

_Not falling on each other like we're always in the dark (Ellie Goulding, This love (Will be our downfall))_

Hotch slowly rubbed circles on JJ's palm, "Hey, can you please just open your eyes for me Jaje? I just need to see your eyes babe, come on. Please open those beautiful blue eyes for me." Hearing Aaron's voice pleading, JJ started to fight with her mind to let her open her eyes. Her stomach was painful and her head was banging but she didn't care, she had to see Hotch. He sounded scared and that was something she hadn't heard for a long time.

What felt like seconds for JJ was in reality actually a couple hours, "Aaron?"

His hand was wrapped protectively around her smaller hand, his head was leant back solemnly, uncharacteristically Hotch's attire was rid of jacket and tie and a couple of the top buttons of his shirt was undone. He smiled sweetly at her gaze and came closer to JJ's side so that she didn't stretch and harm herself.

"Ssh, it's okay I'm here."

"What happened? The baby?"

Kissing the top of her head while trying to find the right words to tell the woman he loved that they had lost their child. He didn't even need to say anything, just by looking into his eyes, she knew what had happened and that is when the tears started.

* * *

JJ slowly came around from her dream that had plagued her nights for the last month. For the last month she would close her eyes and hear the man she loved begging her to wake up and when she did her face was stained with tears. Two weeks ago, JJ and Henry moved into Prentiss' spare room. The abundance of new baby things in her house accompanied by the absence of Aaron and Jack meant JJ didn't even feel comfortable in her own home. It was three weeks ago that she told her partner of two and a half years that she couldn't be with him anymore and that she needed space.

Gently rolling out of bed so she didn't disturb her sleeping son, she wandered down Prentiss' hall and down the stairs to her friend's work desk. Taking a stash of paper and a pen she sat on the sofa overlooking the magnificent view from the seventh floor apartment. After three painstaking hours her objective was met. She wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and placed the two letters into an envelope placing it regretfully onto the kitchen bench.

When Emily returned home four days later after being on a consultation in Denver, she expected to be greeted by JJ and her hyperactive six years old son; instead she was faced with an empty apartment. She saw the two letters placed on the kitchen bench next to her spare key. One letter had Hotch's name printed neatly on the front and the second had her name displayed clearly. Frantically ripping open the envelope Emily was faced with what she had feared. JJ had gone.

_Emily,_

_Thank you for everything, I__'__m so sorry for not waiting until you came back but I__'__m pretty sure you would have convinced me to stay and right now, I just need to go away._

_I__'__m heading back to Pennsylvania for a little while, I__'__ll be staying at my parents so don__'__t worry, me and Henry will be fine. Would you mind saying goodbye to everyone for me? I__'__m not sure when I__'__ll be back. You__'__ve been a great friend Em, thank you._

_Love, _

_JJ and Henry xx_

Prentiss stared out at the view taking in the silence of her home. Lately it had been full of life with Henry staying with her. Lifting up the other envelope she sighed, not looking forward to the conversation she would have to have with her supervisor. Hotch had understandably become his usual stoic self when JJ had told him she needed space. The male members of the team had been there to support him and although none of them would take sides when it came to JJ and Hotch, they felt it would be easier if they divided and conquered.

Prentiss picked up her car keys and the letter to head over to the apartment complex she had become familiar with over the last few years, for all the wrong reasons. She remembered the fear of walking up the corridor to find the door ajar and discovering a pool of blood. This time however she had a different sense of dread seeping through her. Knocking apprehensively on the door she took a deep breath trying to compartmentalize everything. JJ was her friend, losing a kid is something she can relate too, it's not easy and everyone has to get through it their own way. JJ needed her to give this letter to Hotch she wouldn't't have left it in her kitchen otherwise. Hotch was her friend too and he had also lost his child, maybe this letter would give him some kind of closure.

"Prentiss?"

Holding out the letter towards her boss, Hotch closed his eyes. He knew JJ; if she felt like she couldn't cope she would run.

"I'm sorry Hotch, they're gone"

He shook his head taking the letter off his colleague. The brunette excused herself before she had the chance to say something that would make the situation more awkward. Hotch closed the door returning to his living room. The place was untidy but quiet as Jack was at Jessica's playing with his cousins. Tiredly Hotch rubbed his hands through his short dark hair, the aspired family man hadn't been alone for a while now and he didn't like it. Thinking his relationship with JJ could get through anything, he smirked sadly while berating himself mentally. Evidently the relationship couldn't get through everything. She was in so much pain and he could do nothing to help. Remembering the sorrowful blonde sitting next to him, taking his hand in their once shared bedroom as she told him she needed space. He did the only thing he could. He let her go, internally hoping she would find the peace she needed and would come back to him. Once again the love of his life walked out the door while he idly sat by. Unfolding the envelope open, he took in the elegant handwriting he had so often seen.

_Aaron,_

_I love you and Jack so much. I__'__m sorry it__'__s come to me writing you this letter. I know I said I__'__d come to you about anything but this is too hard for me. I know you__'__re hurting too and that__'__s why I__'__ve got to go away. The last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you pain._

_I__'__ve sent Strauss an official request for transferral out of Quantico and Garcia is going to send me my belongings that I left in my office. I want you to hear it from me that I want to leave rather than from someone else. Aaron, I wish things had turned out differently, I screwed up and I__'__m so sorry. I__'__m taking Henry back to Pennsylvania for a while, please respect by decision for space and keep on living your life. _

_All I want is for you and Jack to be happy. _

_Please tell Jack that I love him and that I'll speak to him soon. We tried Aaron and I fell madly in love with you, but our love was either going to make us astoundingly happy or be our downfall. We had two and a half amazing years together, thank you for allowing me to be a part of your life._

_Henry and I will miss you both so much._

_Love always, JJ xxx_

Hotch sighed flinging the letter onto the coffee table in front of him. It was the second time he'd lost a woman who told him to be happy. JJ found it difficult to express her real emotions, and that was no secret, but he was the one she told about her sister. JJ had told him her deepest fears and her darkest secrets. As her partner of two and half years he'd seen JJ at her highest points and her lowest. For the week following the miscarriage, he lay with her while she clung to his chest as they both tried to make sense of it all.

He wanted to scream, wreck his apartment, get drunk or fire a couple of rounds at the firing range. He wanted to go and get JJ, force her to listen to him and come home. They were supposed to be living together. They were supposed to be parents to a beautiful and healthy baby boy. They were supposed to be getting married. They were supposed to be living their happy ever after that he sincerely thought they'd both deserved together.

Walking into the kitchen, a photograph of the once happy couple at a team gathering caught his eye. It was centre focus on the fridge surrounded by pictures and academic achievements of Jack and Henry. Jack had taken the picture at Rossi's house, it focused on JJ sitting on Hotch's lap, and his arms were protectively around her slim waste. Henry was poking his tongue out in the background and the angle of the photo was a little skewed, evidence that it had been taken by a nine year old. He couldn't just let her walk away from what they had. The thought of moving on without her or worse, JJ moving on without him crushed his fragile heart.

The buzzing of the cell against the solid kitchen counter top increased his heart rate. Disappointingly the cell screen showed JJ's temporary, or not so temporary, replacement's name and not the woman he loved, calling him.

"Hotchner, yeah I'll be right in." Heading into his lonely bedroom he sighed knowing his love life would once again have to come in second place to his work.

_**: ( **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to T.G for putting up with my mistakes! And hi to everyone who is reading and reviewing, hope everyone is still talking to me after the last chapter.**_

In order to distract Hotch from a certain blonde and from a string of cases that didn't end particularly well for the team, Rossi had insisted that he'd come over to watch the basketball game with the Hotchner gentlemen and get the older Hotchner, well and deservedly drunk. Before they turned to the alcohol though, Jack was still wide awake and the ten year old had just wandered off to go and get his school report to show his Uncle Dave. Before Hotch's mini doppelganger returned, Rossi switched off the TV and decided his now, pathetically moping friend, was in need of The David Rossi version of a pep talk, "You're an idiot"

"Dave." Aaron looked at him sternly keeping his voice level

"You're an idiot"

"So you've said"

Keeping his voice low so Jack wouldn't hear him, Rossi relentlessly tried to get through to Hotch. "Are you seriously going to let the best thing that has happened in your life over the last few years to just walk out?"

"JJ made her decision, Dave"

"Aaron it's only been two months, she's still hurting. She's confused. What JJ needs is for you is to not give up on your relationship right now"

"Are you really trying to give me relationship advice" Hotch's eyebrows were raised in irony.

"There's a reason I've been married three times and it all comes down to the same thing. I gave up too easily."

"She wants space" Rossi watched as his dark eyes became distant

"Space, huh? You are an idiot"

"Dave, drop it, I thought we were going to watch the game"

"Nope, I don't feel like watching the game with a moron"

"There's the door" Hotch stood up signalling his hands towards the door. Rossi stood up with him and retraced his former steps to the front door. Instead of leaving he grabbed Hotch's car keys off the side table and threw them to his tense friend.

"Go to Pennsylvania Aaron, bring her home. I'll watch Jack."

"Are you going to bring JJ and Henry home?" Hotch turned to see his son's big blue eyes looking up at him excitedly. Looking between Jack and Rossi he felt like he had no other choice.

"Erm, Jack.... I'll go and talk to her okay buddy" He watched as his son nodded not wanting to build his hopes up "But she might need to stay away a little while longer. Will you be good for your Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah I will"

"Good boy." He picked his son up to give him a hug and kiss, turning to his smug counterpart, he started giving instructions "Don't let him eat too much sugar, bed time is no later than nine thirty and call me anytime. School starts at nine fifteen. There are a couple of profiles that need sorting out on my desk and I have a meeting..."

"Aaron, go. I've got everything under control." The aged profiler watched as the nervous man collected his belongings together and with Jack they watched him finally head out of the door but not before turning back towards them both.

"Dave. Thank you" Rossi nodded and prayed he had done the right thing by getting involved.

Hotch made it to East Alleghany in just under four and a half hours. Sitting in his car on Pittview Avenue outside the small but charming Jareau residence, he hesitated looking at the clock on the dashboard. It was 01:23 am and there was only one light on in the house. Hotch had been introduced to JJ's parents on Henry's birthday last year. They were pleasant enough people but her relationship with them was strained to say the least. JJ rarely made it home and there were only a few occasions that he could remember her being on the phone with either one of them. JJ's mother, Annette Jareau was a part time cleaner at the local primary school and a part time receptionist at the local doctor's surgery while JJ's father, Michael Jareau worked in a factory on the edge of town. They hadn't really taken well to him. Michael had cornered the profiler asking of his intentions with his daughter, after all the last thing her parents knew, JJ was in a relationship with the father of her child, on the cusp of getting married. She wasn't dating her older and divorced boss.

Gaining courage he exited the car and strode up to the porch of JJ's childhood home. Before reaching the door it swung open. Michael and his son, JJ's younger brother Andy, stood there with anger written across both their faces. JJ's father was the first to speak. He might have been 60 and had grey hair but he was domineeringly large and well built after his many years of manual labour. Michael's gruff, heavily Pennsylvanian accent spoke almost intimidating towards the FBI agent "What the hell took you so long?"

"Mr Jareau, I..."

Michael shook his head placing his hand around the taller man in front of him, practically dragging Hotch into the house. JJ's dad told his son to go up and get his sister while he stood awkwardly and in silence in his living room with the nervous profiler. They could hear mumbling from upstairs followed by heavy footsteps.

"Aaron?" Andy had obviously woken JJ up, her hair was a mess and her pyjamas were crumpled as she looked in shocked between Hotch and her father.

"Andy and I have nightshift. You two kids need to sort your lives out." He kissed his daughters head and along with his son, Michael Jareau walked out into the cool night air leaving the couple alone.

JJ caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and tried to sort her appearance out. Her eyes soon met Hotch's. Whispering as she looked into his weary eyes "Hi"

"Hi" Hotch's hands where in his jean pockets uncomfortably.

They stood smiling at each other sadly for a few painful seconds before JJ indicated to the kitchen behind him, "You want some tea?"

"Sure"

They sat in the kitchen quietly as JJ prepared the warm beverages. She could see in the reflection of the window that Hotch was trying to stifle a yawn, "Its late Aaron. You must be tired."

"I'm fine. I just needed to see you"

As she handed him the cup across the kitchen island, JJ was becoming increasingly concerned. "Are you okay? Is Jack okay? The team?"

"JJ everyone is fine. It's just... I miss you"

Tears were once again threatening to rise to the surface as JJ looked into the eyes of the man she loved. "I miss you too"

"Come home"

"It's not that simple Aaron"

"Why not?" Hotch reached out grabbing her wrist. JJ looked down at his grasp and then up to his eyes again. She could see his desperation and it killed her. Instead of answering the question, JJ came around to Hotch's side. Delicately she traced her fingers along his jaw line lifting his head up. Leaning down her lips met his in a hungry and needy manner. Hotch's grasp went from her wrist to around her waist pulling her down onto his lap. It had been over two months since they had last kissed and both realised how much they missed being lost in each other. The kiss went on far longer than either of them had thought possible. Breaking for air, JJ immediately pulled herself off his lap and to the far end of the room. As her arms wrapped around her slimming frame, tears poured down her face.

"Jaje, I love you" Dejectedly Hotch rose from his seat as JJ protested, "Don't"

"JJ I know you love me too"

"Of course I do" Both voices were shaky as their exchange continued

"Then please, come home."

JJ's head was shaking ferociously, "I can't"

"JJ, please"

"Aaron I can't, it's too hard" Their voices were getting louder as the conversation got more heart-rending.

"Babe, we can..."

Determined to get him to hear her words, JJ spat out stubbornly, "No Aaron, we can't. I can't. It's too hard. Don't you realise how empty and guilty I feel. I'm sorry, I love you. But it's over."

"JJ"

"Aaron please go."

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Please. Aaron" Pleadingly her large blue eyes glistened sadly. He strode up to where she was standing clinging on to her shoulders. Clinging on to the last piece of hope he had. "Damn it JJ. Stop pushing me away. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please come home"

"Aaron, it's over. You need to leave now"

Hotch broke eye contact and gave an uncharacteristic whimper. He shook his head in defeat and walked away. JJ watched his body turn. Her heart breaking as he actually walked out of her life. A stabbing pain hit her chest as the tears fell. Finding it hard to breath, JJ guided her body to the cold tiled floor and sobbed. Noiselessly JJ's mom passed Hotch at the front door and watched her daughter crying from the living room. Taking a place next to her on the floor, Annette's arms surrounded JJ's shoulders to bring her daughter into a tight hold.

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry...again! Please review if you're not too mad at me : /**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks T.G! Hope everyone isn't too depressed after the last few chapters, if you've got the time, let me know what you think.**_

Hotch leant against his now closed apartment door. Getting back to the DC suburb hadn't taken that long but the early morning traffic began to mount up along the I-70 making him too late to meet Rossi and Jack before they left. It was just after ten o'clock and Hotch felt deflated. Before visiting JJ, a part of him thought they would still work everything out. However as he reviewed the situation now, all hope was seemingly lost. Dialling Rossi's cell, his mind was telling him he needed to straighten up and try and get back his control. But his heart was telling him to crawl into bed and weep like a child.

"Rossi"

"Hey Dave"

Rossi responded cheerfully although rather smugly, trying to prod his co-worker into talking. "Well hello Aaron, how is Pennsylvania this morning?"

"I wouldn't know" Hotch spoke passively

There was a long pause "You okay?"

"Have you got Jack to school alright?"

"Just got back from dropping him off, are you home? Do you want me to come over?" Rossi considered Hotch as family and right now he was hurting, hurt which he may have unintentionally caused, so the least he could do was offer some awkward but meaningful support.

"No I'm fine. I'm going to take the day though. Will you call me if we take a case?"

"Of course I will. I'll be over later with lunch"

"Thanks Dave" Hotch hung up the phone throwing it onto his bed as he entered the bedroom. Sorting through the drawers, Hotch picked out some comfortable clothes. Heading to the bathroom he decided that he needed to push last nights events to the back of his mind. Jack would finish school about three thirty and he needed to be prepared to disappoint his son, something he wished he wasn't so experienced at.

After his relieving shower, domestic tasks were created to keep his mind drifting back to last night. JJ wanted it to be over and that was something he was going to have to respect, no matter how much he hated the prospect of her not being with him. Hotch didn't like to give up, but JJ had, so he had been left with no choice. After the apartment was cleaned from top to bottom and all the kitchen tops and windows were washed down, the only thing left to do was take the trash out. It was nearly one and Rossi would be arriving soon for lunch so he figured if he went down to the garbage bins now he'd probably meet his friend on the way back up.

Hotch only made it to the elevator at the end of the corridor when he was stopped in his tracks.

"JJ, what…are you doing here?"

"Rossi just dropped me off. He picked me up from Union Station"

"He picked you up?"

"He called me this morning. Yelled down the phone, saying I had to get my ass back home." They both smirked at Rossi's arrogance "I was already on the way to Pittsburgh Amtrak"

Their eyes were connected optimistically, "You didn't answer my first question"

"I know" Hesitantly JJ walked towards the confused man, the man she loved. Her hand found the back of his neck. Lifting her weight on to the balls of her feet, JJ slowly teased her lips on to his, smiling as he moaned into responding. After minutes of kissing in the open corridor he forcefully backed her towards his front door. Not breaking from their now desperate physical contact, he tried to find his key that was hidden in his pocket. JJ nibbled his bottom lip as his other hand opened her coat and crept under her shirt, his rough hands finding comfort from the soft skin of her lower back. They were still in the corridor, Hotch deciding to concentrate on JJ rather than opening the door.

Reluctantly JJ pushed him back taking the key from his hand so they could get into his home. He grabbed her from behind pulling her backwards into him as they stumbled carelessly into the apartment. No words were spoken; instead she lifted his t-shirt over his head revealing the many scars left behind after Foyet had stabbed him. At first he was uncomfortable with anyone seeing what remained of his feud with the sadistic serial killer but now he was more than glad to let JJ see them. JJ's coat and shoes were left somewhere in between the kitchen and the bedroom and now they were falling onto the bed ignorant of needing oxygen.

"Wait" JJ tried to stop going any further but Hotch was pushing her to the limits, as his attention went to her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. Laughing, JJ straddled him forcing her way on top "I said wait"

"I've missed you"

Moving off him JJ sat at the top of the bed resting her back on the headboard. "We need to talk"

"Jaje" Hotch moaned her name while leaning his head on her lap.

"Aaron, I shouldn't have said what I did. I really do love you. I really do want to be a family again"

"That's all I have ever wanted"

Running her hand through his short hair she hesitated before continuing, "Let's start again. Let's pick up Jack and drive to Pennsylvania to get Henry. Then we could just get away for a while. Screw the Bureau and life. Let's just be happy and figure out what the hell we want"

"You want to move away?" Hotch sat up facing her expressive eyes waiting for a response.

"No, I just want to get away from the pressure and enjoy being a family without the stress of serial killers and relationship drama for a while. When was the last time we had a family vacation?"

Feeling regretful Aaron shook his head, "We haven't"

"Exactly, come on let's be spontaneous"

"Jaje, that's something neither of us are" he smiled, showing her those dimples she adored so much.

"We can change that. What...Do...You...Think?" JJ leaned down seductively kissing her boyfriend in between her words.

"I would do anything for you" He softly sat up and cupped her face seeing there was something she was holding back. JJ inhaled slowly closing her eyes, "I'm sorry I ran. I didn't realise what the hell I was doing until you left my parents kitchen. I'm sorry for being so selfish"

"You've got nothing to apologise for hun." The last thing he wanted was JJ to blame herself for not being able to deal with the pain of losing their son. He moved JJ's body so it was underneath his again, her fingertips digging into his shirtless back. Hotch dragged his hands up JJ's sides but stopped kissing her again, looking deeply into her lustful eyes. "North"

"What?" JJ asked confused at his statement.

"Let's head north"

Smiling broadly at each other, JJ raised her arms back around his neck, talking into yet another loving kiss, "North it is"

* * *

_**I couldn't keep depressing twilighter890 with all the angst! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi everyone sorry for the little delay, hope people are still interested, let me know what you think!**_

_**Thanks to T.G for being awesome even when you're extremly busy.**_

Jack sat forward, moving his seat belt as he shuffled towards the driver's seat, innocently he broke the silence to ask a question that all the passengers had kept to themselves for the last ten minutes, "Dad? Are we lost?"

The silver sedan was parked at the side of a deserted road. Rows of trees aligned both sides of the dry county road however as the sun was settling and the rolling grey clouds were predicting that the pleasant weather the small family had be fortunate to have, was going soon going to change. The first droplet of water on the windscreen was evidence that the weather ahead may not be as settled as they had been used too.

"We're not lost bud, especially as we have no idea about where we're going to go" Hotch pulled his gaze off the map that he'd been so focused on for the last ten minutes to see JJ roll her eyes at his little amused dig. After all it had been his adoring girlfriend that had suggested that they'd just drive and not plan ahead. They had left Hanover in New Hampshire early in the morning and had already stopped at Manchester and Portsmouth before heading north once more to find somewhere to stay for the night. It had been a tedious day of stopping and starting and Henry had already succumbed to the land of nod not long before Hotch had pulled the car over.

"We're having an adventure" JJ turned in her seat to face Jack but was stopped in her explanation as Aaron scoffed placing the map back into the car door. "Well I think you can still have an adventure when you make a hotel reservation"

"That's not how it works" The relaxed blonde feebly slapped his arm and Jack smirked while he watched his parents playfully mock each other. The ten year old sat back as his dad turned the engine back on to once again set off on their not so little journey. Henry sleepily opened his eyes at the movement of the sedan to see Jack smirking to himself.

"Whatcha laughing at Jack-Jack?" The curious six years old asked while rubbing his eyes awake.

Jack turned to the younger boy, "We're lost again." Henry rolled his eyes, similarly to the way JJ does in sarcasm. The boys in the back seat continued to talk in whispers while JJ's hand found its way to Hotch's thigh. Both adults listened intensely to their sons conversations as the rain was getting heavier and the light was deteriorating, the young boy's interest had turned to raindrop races on the window.

It had been nearly three weeks ago when the small family had reunited in Pennsylvania. Although Jack was happy to see his dad was smiling once more he was surprisingly not too enthused with having JJ back. It was as if the younger Hotchner had been subconsciously mad at the returning blonde for leaving, he wouldn't really address JJ by name and kept giving her the Hotchner glare. However after a five hour car ride to East Alleghany, JJ had managed to convince Jack that she was sorry, that she loved him and that she was here to stay. Then when he got to see Henry again all was forgiven. The two boys considered each other as brothers and while Jack was extremely protective of Henry, Henry would have no bad word said about his older sibling. Jack adored his little brother, even when he was being a little kid, and the mutual protectiveness cemented their friendship.

Jack took a lot after his father, he was reserved and serious but when JJ managed to break through his hardened exterior, he'd become relaxed and playful. While Henry had a lot of JJ's traits, such as her looks and mannerisms, he too was beginning to take after Jack and his favourite role model, Aaron Hotchner. Henry had also perfected the Hotchner glare and JJ often announced that she would be outnumbered with testosterone fuelled males as the boys grew. Yet Aaron was the caring, loving, mature and a present father, one JJ had always wanted for her son and although Jack wasn't her biological son, she loved him as though he was and silently the Pennsylvanian wished and hoped he felt the same about her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hotch lovingly turned his focus to the distant woman sitting next to him whose hand had ventured farther up his leg. "I was just thinking how lucky I am and how amazing you are."

"Don't you forget it" They both smirked. The last three weeks had been exactly what they needed. It had been a difficult three months for both of them and the family road trip had allowed the couple to reconnect.

"So where, my gorgeous and amazing boyfriend, are we heading?"

"There's a B&B next to a golf course just outside of Portland. It's not far from here, sound good?"

"Sounds great" JJ beamed up at the man she loved "Sound good boys?"

Henry decided to answer with an unrelated statement, "I'm hungry"

"Me too" Jack agreed as did JJ, "Me three"

"Okay" Hotch nodded in amusement "can you three wait until we get to the B&B?"

"I don't know, I feel like I'm fading away" JJ placed the back of her hand onto her forehead, pretending to feel faint which got her a laugh from all of her favourite boys. After twenty five minutes of driving down the deserted road, the car finally pulled into the B&B's half full car park.

"Why don't you take the boys into the diner over there and I'll get us a room." Hotch pointed over to the diner at the other side of the road. "Are you sure? You want me to order you something?"

Hotch smiled at her concern, "You know what I like"

JJ leant over giving him a sound kiss on the lips, before ushering the boys out of the car and under the umbrella, over to the quaint diner. After ordering the food and as the drinks were being brought over to the table, the profiler joined his family at the booth near the window. Jack and Henry were sat next to each other opposite JJ, colouring in the kiddies menu. Hotch took his place next to his girlfriend and the family sat enjoying being together in such a relaxing environment.

Not long after the main meals were finished both of the boys tried to stifle yawns, their parents taking it as a signal to reside back to the room where Hotch had left their bags. Jack took hold of JJ's hand chatting incomprehensibly as they walked over the road back into the B&B while Hotch carried a sleepy Henry.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Henry"

Through a yawn, Henry looked at his 'dad' with his big but sleepy blue eyes, "Can we play now?"

"Why don't you get some sleep first and we'll play tomorrow, promise" Hotch smiled back at the little boy in his arms. Henry nodded and closed his tired eyes. JJ and Hotch met in knowing eye contact, they were feeling like a proper family again and there was something else. They were happy.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to T.G for beta'ing you're great hun : )**_

_**Hi to everyone who is reading and reviewing, hope you like this chapter!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

The sun had barely risen when Hotch opened his eyes gingerly, taking in the other resting figures in the room. The boys had decided that their double bed wasn't as comfortable as their parents and had jumped in between the two adults sometime around midnight. Jack was in the centre of the bed, flat on his stomach, the ten year olds arm had found its place on Hotch's chest and his legs were sprawled out taking up the majority of the bed. As the profiler carefully turned onto his side trying not to disturb his young son he could see Henry curled into JJ's side. His beautiful girlfriend somehow looked radiant in the soft glow coming from the slight crack in the curtains, her hair had a halo of light surrounding and not strand of her golden locks seemed out of place. The gentle hold around her son made him smile with the sweetness of the scene. It wasn't until he heard a soft giggle that he realised her eyes were wide open looking at him with amusement. Hotch raised his arm over the two sleeping boys to JJ's face, cupping her cheek and stroking his thumb along her dry lips as a morning greeting. JJ turned her head to kiss his palm and laughed as she heard Jack's mumbling from underneath the duvet.

"Dad, you're squishing me!" Hotch leant back to see his son's sleepy eyes looking up at him obviously annoyed that he'd been woken. "I'm squishing you?" Jack nodded to his dad's question who had a mischievous grin forming on his face, with no warning Hotch was tickling the defenceless young boy who was squirming around and lashing out in laughter.

JJ began laughing as she watched the father and son interact with each other, only for her attention to turn to a barely awake Henry who had no idea what was going on. "Mommy?"

JJ's tone was mockingly stern, "Hey guys cut it out, see what you've done, you woke up Henry" The Hotchner boys looked at the little boy apologetically, Hotch came around from his momentary child like activity about to tell Henry he was sorry for waking him when the six year old sat up to jump on them both and join in on the fun and games.

While her most prized possessions continued their little tickle scuffle in the middle of the double bed, JJ grabbed some clothes and made it to the privacy of the bathroom. As she undressed, her body and mind automatically froze as she looked down at the thin scar on her stomach. Placing her thin hand on her slimming stomach, JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Life was going good. Aaron, Henry and Jack were all happy and safe but the fact that she should have been in labour with their son Noah any day now was plaguing her mind. She was a mom and that changes you. As a communications coordinator the experienced agent had told so many parents that their child would not be coming home, especially after the horrendous cases that the team had faced over the nearly nine years she worked in the BAU. Notifying relatives of a loved one's death actually came easy to her, it was JJ's way of helping someone receive closure but when Aaron looked at her with his sorrowful hazel eyes three months ago, the jaded agent realised that she rarely brought closure, she just made a parent's worst nightmare real.

The hot water soaked away her tortured thoughts. She had to put her grief to the back of her mind. Aaron wanted them to concentrate on happier times to come and that sounded like a good plan. Turning off the water, JJ reached out to grab the towel that was placed on the rail but it wasn't there anymore. Groaning as she moved the shower curtain slightly, JJ jumped seeing the figure of a smug Aaron Hotchner standing to the side of the closed bathroom door.

"God, babe you nearly gave me a heart attack, I didn't hear you come in" Hotch laughed at her statement while her hand was pressed up to her bare chest tightly as her breathing slowed. Hotch moved towards his girlfriend, unfolding the towel to envelope a soaked JJ in the soft cotton, as she stepped elegantly out of the bath. "The Boys are watching cartoons" She smirked as his arms stayed around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

JJ leant her chin on his chest looking up to his lustful eyes "You'll get wet"

Aaron's lips pressed a soft kiss to JJ's forehead, "I don't mind"

JJ's eyes closed her eyes as his lips remained on her forehead. After what felt like an eternity, JJ moved the towel down so her hands were finally freed but so she was still covered, "I should get dried. One of us should be out there with the boys"

Hotch moaned "Lets just stay here for a few more minutes"

She smiled as he leant in for a kiss. After tucking the edge of the towel inwards so it stayed in place, JJ swatted Hotch's arm, chuckling as he tried to deepen the kiss, "Jaje, can I ask you something?"

Freezing as the anxiety became present in his chocolate brown eyes, JJ could feel her head nodding. She became apprehensive, knowing that they would have to talk about their son sometime after all they'd practically avoided the topic since they reunited three weeks ago. He pulled back so they could face each other properly.

"So I know this isn't the easiest topic to talk to you about, it's been a difficult three months and god I know I've played out how I was going to talk to you about this in my mind thousands of times. Never once did I imagine a scenario of us in a bathroom of some random bed and breakfast in Maine. But it doesn't matter how I ask you because no matter what, I need you to know that I love you and I would do anything for you."

JJ's focus became concerned as soon as Hotch pulled her into another embrace lifting her face up so he could look into her ocean blue eyes. His voice was soft and his gaze became loving rather than nervous, "Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

Pulling out if his hold, JJ's jaw dropped her mind racing a hundred miles an hour, "are you sure?"

Smirking at the confused expression. "Of course I am"

Hotch's breath got caught as he staggered back with JJ's hands wrapped around his neck and their lips fused, moving in sync with each other. Hotch was backed up against the door when JJ broke for some much needed air, and began to laugh.

"Is that a yes?" Hotch queried optimistically.

"Yes, it's a yes" JJ began to kiss him passionately again, her head fell back as she started giggling to herself. "I can't believe you asked me to marry you when I'm just out of the shower, soaking wet and dressed only in a towel"

"You look beautiful" Hotch wiped a tear that threatened to spill down her face. Blushing, JJ dragged his head down so his lips could meet hers once more, "I love you Aaron"

Hotch smiled, placing JJ's damp hair that had fallen on to her face behind her ear. "I love you too"

* * *

_**: ) There's only a few more chapters left, let me know what you think in a review if you have time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for another delay, blame stupid Uni revision! Hi to everyone who is reading/reviewing, you guys make my day : )**_

_**Thanks again to T.G for being awesome, hope everyone enjoys reading. **_

_

* * *

_

Hotch's hands wandered down JJ's back stopping at the lower sides of her waist, slowly he turned her around and pushed her up to sit on the kitchen counter. His lips wandered from her lips, to her jaw, to the hollow of her throat. Shifting her shirt aside he kissed the top of her left shoulder finally resting his lips on the top of her chest.

"Aaron, its ten thirty" She lifted his face up so his eyes could meet hers, both were breathing heavily.

"So?"

"You've got to meet Strauss in an hour"

"Uh-huh, I'll be there" He kissed behind her ear, whilst laughing at his concentration on her, JJ placed her hands on his shoulders to move him. "I thought you wanted to check on the team first?"

Moaning, Hotch picked her up off the counter carrying her to the couch. Gently laying her down in the multitude of cushions, her top was discarded and she giggled when his lips found the soft skin of her stomach as he climbed on top of her. Sarcastically, JJ raised her eyes as his hands began to wander again, "You do realise we have to pick the kids up at two, don't you?"

"Jaje. I really, really want to be with you...now. Any complaints?" Hotch hovered above her lying figure, his arms holding his weight off the woman he loved. Establishing eye contact he looked as though he was slightly annoyed that she kept interrupting him but still determined to have his own way. Looking into his dark lusting eyes she smirked, shaking her head. Whilst tangling her fingers in his short but still thick, black hair she pulled him down towards her.

* * *

Laughter filled the office on the humid Friday afternoon in Quantico as the BAU team were sitting in the bullpen enjoying a few moments of relaxation before they got back to the mountain of paper work, "How much money was in your wallet?" Rossi smirked towards Morgan who had his head in his hands.

"Just fifty bucks man, but all my cards and my driver's license was in it. You know I didn't even feel her take it. I mean come on, we were dancing having a good time, I had my groove going, ya' know, and then I turned for like a second, and she was gone and so was my wallet"

Emily scoffed trying her hardest not to laugh "Smart woman"

Morgan placed his hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt by his colleague's statement. "Aww come on, Prentiss why do you have to be so mean to me?"

Reid tried to help the situation the only way he could. Turning to Prentiss, who had a less than sympathetic smirk developing, he began to inform them all on the intelligence of common female thieves "Rather interestingly, statistically speaking the average female pick-pocket..."

Hotch came from behind them interrupting the young genius' monologue, "Reid I honestly don't think Morgan needs to hear statistics right now judging by the pain etched on his face"

The four profilers stood shocked to see their unit chief entering the bullpen, hand in hand with JJ. Both were in their usual work attire but looked incredibly relaxed. Almost immediately, everyone's attention went from the couple and turned to the glass doors as Garcia came charging into the bullpen "When did you two get back and why wasn't I told?" She gave an intimidating look towards Morgan whose hands were raised in submission.

"We just got back Pen" JJ and Garcia were in a hug while the rest of the team were welcoming Hotch.

"Next time you guys take off for one whole month, try and remember to send us a postcard or something. The tech goddess in me worries...wait what's this?" Garcia stopped as she took JJ's hand looking down at the simple silver band across her ring finger.

JJ looked at Hotch who pulled her into a tight embrace and faced the team, "Erm... guys, JJ and I..."

"You got married and none of us were there? Do you want to make me cry?"

"Garcia, it's not that we didn't want any of you guys there..."

"Well" Hotch interrupted his new wife with new found humour. "Don't listen to him. It kind of just happened. A couple of days ago. In Pennsylvania"

"It kind of just happened?"

"Congratulations guys, we're all really happy for you both" Prentiss stopped Garcia's repetition of words and was followed by everyone else with their own congratulatory words, a part from Garcia who was still sulking quietly. As JJ turned to her long time friend hoping the eccentric red head wasn't too mad, she could tell that Garcia was coming out of her shock, "You better have taken photographs Missy"

They all made their way up to the briefing room making jovial banter and informing the couple on what they had missed over the last few weeks. When everyone was seated JJ and Hotch began to tell the team all about the details of their not so spontaneous wedding that they had made it out to be earlier. They had made all of the arrangements in Maine after Hotch had proposed a couple of days before they got to Pennsylvania, with the help of JJ's family. JJ tried to explain the situation to their friends who seemed stunned, "We were going to call and get you all to East Allegheny, but in the end we just needed it to be us and the boys. Evidently getting my parents involved wasn't the greatest idea cos they ended up taking over and they told my brother so he was there with his family and my aunt...." Seeing the disappointed looks, JJ became even more apologetic. "Guys we're both really sorry you weren't there but, we thought maybe if you are still talking to us then we could all go out for a dinner tonight, at La Tosca's, the Italian, on F street in DC?"

JJ's suggestion was met with silence until Garcia scoffed, "A dinner? We get a friggin dinner? Do you know how invested we all are in you two. How much we've all been through. I mean you guys take your time realising that you actually like each other, we go through two and a half years of damn relationship drama only to be faced with a three month separation. Then only Rossi gets to see JJ come home, you make up then take your kids away for a whole month. No words, we don't get to see the happy couple back together again, nothing but a crappy email telling us you'll be back soon and not to worry. Seriously, you then elope and return all nonchalant and we just get a stinking dinner. Na-ah sugar we deserve more than just a lousy meal"

Everyone was smirking at their technical analyst's outburst at the newly-weds, "What did you have in mind Garcia?" JJ asked nervous at what they answer could be.

"I'm not sure yet sunshine, but when I do figure it out there's going to be a lot of schmush and pink, am I understood?"

"Schmush and pink?" Hotch asked her dryly and in response Garcia just nodded and offered him a huge smile "What time are we meeting at La Tosca's?"

"A reservation is booked for seven thirty. I thought that, as your reprimanded boss isn't technically back till Monday you could all leave a little early" JJ looked down at her watch, turning to her husband she could see he was obviously still silently annoyed from his earlier encounter with Strauss. There was no definitive rule saying agents of any status couldn't date or marry. As long as there were no indecency or sexual harassment claims that could come from a relationship the Bureau didn't involve itself, as it was inevitable with the nature of the job that personal relationships would develop amongst agents. Strauss however saw it as a reason to interfere but could do no more than file letter of disapproval of Hotch's lack of professionalism in his file, seeing as JJ no longer worked under the supervision of Agent Hotchner or in Quantico. Placing her hand on Aaron's arm sympathetically, JJ began to speak again, "Babe, we've got to get to Jess's"

Morgan whistled and began laughing at his nodding supervisor. "Man Hotch, she's got you whipped"

"I have no complaints" Hotch kissed JJ tenderly before he stood extending his hand which she accepted. Telling the team they'd see them tonight, hand in hand they left the team to gossip and make fun of them both. While there was a lot of superficial banter about how sickening it was that their unit chief and former media liaison looked so in love, in reality all of the team were genuinely ecstatic that Hotch and JJ had seemingly finally sorted their relationship out and were married.

* * *

_**So there are only three more chapters left after this one, I'll probably update later on today. Let me know what you think in a review, that's if you have anything to say! Or you know, just to say hi or something....I'm really sick of revision and lack of contact with the human race, my laptop is the only source of communication and everyone is absent on Fbook! Wow, my head is frazzled....words make no sense anymore....damn exams....sorry for the rant, I'm really starting to lose it!!!! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**(BTW, for anyone whose concerned or wondering,don't be alarmed the disclaimer is in the first chapter....The rights to Criminal Minds has NOT come into my possession, although I'm still waiting for the phonecall!...It is not because I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer in my author note...honest...okay I am forgetful!) **_

_**As promised here's the next chapter...enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

The seven members of the BAU plus Kevin Lynch and Prentiss's new serious boyfriend, Lawyer Tim, as Garcia had labelled him, were sat around a large round table in the centre of La Tosca Restauranté, a small but modern Italian restaurant in the heart of the nation's capitol. The starters had just been served and the wine was flowing with ease which meant the newly-weds were being asked numerous random questions most of them light-hearted to match the relaxed environment. "So what did Strauss have to say to your little commitment?" Rossi took a sip of his red wine, an amused grin appearing on his face.

"Can't say the 'M' word huh Dave?" Smiling Hotch raised his eyes at his thrice divorced friend "You know what Strauss is like. I didn't really expect smiles and congratulations"

"She took it that well huh?"

JJ shook her head in annoyance "She already knew about us before I went on bed rest, I can't see why she didn't do anything then rather than just reprimanding you now."

Prentiss answered her question with rather enthusiastic hands, signs that the alcohol was already getting to her, "It didn't suit her best interests then. Bureau politics and all that jazz"

"Yeah well now there's going to be a formal review to see if I acted inappropriately at any time" Hotch rolled his eyes before taking a mouthful of his minestrone soup.

Morgan laughed passing the bread over to Reid, "Who'd have thought the drill sergeant that is Aaron Hotchner, getting investigated by the HR people. I honestly thought it would be me getting my wrists slapped first, not you Hotch."

Garcia gave Derek her 'not-now' look before the conversation would inevitably turn to UNSUBS. "Can we please not talk about work right now, JJ and Hotch are supposed to be making up to us for the fact that we weren't wanted at their wedding."

"Penelope" Hotch spoke before JJ, his tone was apologetic mostly because he knew his wife felt awful about not letting their friends know of their plans and when he felt her grip on his thigh tense he decided he should be the one to try and diffuse Garcia's, albeit humorous, berating.

"No its okay Aaron Hot stuff. It's okay that you both didn't want your own family at your special day. It's fine, honestly."

JJ sighed with remorse, "Pen, how long are you going to hold this over our heads?"

"Glad you asked blondie. Till one o'clock Saturday afternoon on the 17thof June"

Morgan chuckled at Garcia's determined head nod, "Wow, baby girl, that's rather specific of you, why the 17th of June?"

"Well, I'll tell you my little cheeky cherub," Kevin rolled his eyes at Garcia and Morgan's name calling, "because after the much blackmail and conniving random strangers, on Saturday the 17th of June, at precisely one 'o' clock we're all going to be at Meridian House in Columbia Heights, where JJ and Hotch are going to get 'remarried'"

"Remarried?" JJ and Hotch both imitated Garcia's air quotes in unison.

"Yes kittens, remarried, renewal of the vows, think of it as an 'attempt-to-satisfy-your-sons-godmother', party. Don't you complain okay, I've waited a very long time to see one of my closest friends who I value as a sister and our very handsome captain without whom our ship would not steer correctly, get their act together and tie the knot. So I've devised a plan that on the 17th of June, a little less than one month from now you will renew your vows in front of all of us, your families and the rest of your unloved and unappreciated friends who weren't present in East Allegheny."

Reid shook his head scoffing at his computer gifted colleagues explanation, "But Garcia, they'll have only been married a month by then, usually a couple only tend to renew their vows when..."

"Oh shush it FBI whiz kid, I want to be selfish and see a wedding and a wedding I shall get." Garcia shifted her focus to the gob smacked couple. "Don't worry about the details, me and Prentiss will sort all the details out, guess list to cake, I promise"

The brunette coughed while taking a sip of her wine, "I will?"

"Well we are JJ's maids of honour"

"You are?" JJ looked at the crazed red head with raised eyes.

"Hush now. This dinner, Jennifer Jareau is your engagement dinner whether you like it or not, sugar" Garcia looked towards the only silent profiler at the table "Rossi it's time for a toast, say something nice about the lovely couple"

"What?" It was Rossi's turn to look confused after sitting back smugly listening to Garcia's rant. Hotch became smug and sarcastic at Rossi's hesitation. "Oh come on Dave say something nice, after all, you were the one who kind of got me and JJ back together."

Rossi scoffed in amusement and stood up with his wine glass in his hand facing the group of people he now considered family. "Okay, what can I say about Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau-Hotchner?" The experienced agent scrubbed his goatee closing his eyes to think over his next words. "We all know of Hotch's hardened exterior and JJ's ability to crack through it. Aaron has never been the easiest person to communicate with, unless he's had a few scotches but somehow a determined JJ got through to him. For a while there we thought we might have lost you Hotch, but since you guys got together I think we can all say we've seen how happy both of you have come. It's probably as happy as any of us have ever seen either of you. I'm not going to talk about the last few difficult months but after all you've been through you two deserve to enjoy your life together, so I'm going to tell you what my father told me on my wedding day."

Hotch chuckled interrupting Rossi's speech, "Which one?"

"Actually my first and most successful" Rossi's mock glared at his friend turned into a happy smile and he instructed the table to lift their glasses up. "To Aaron and JJ Hotchner. Possa la vostra vita sia piena di amore, di gioia e felicità. May your life be full of love, joy and happiness."

There was a collection of gushing before they all clinked glasses, JJ rose to her feet first to give Rossi a kiss on the cheek and Aaron extended his hand, they shook but Dave pulled his friend into a hug. "Remember to not to give up easily" Rossi whispered in Hotch's ear

"Don't worry I won't" The men sat back down in their seat and Hotch gave his wife a tender kiss on the lips and entwined their fingers.

Most of the night was filled with jokes and threats about the 17th of June. Garcia had told JJ that along with Prentiss, next week they were wedding/bridesmaid dress shopping and Hotch and the male members of the team were informed they had to go tuxedo shopping as well. Garcia had already planned out the flowers, cakes and the majority of the guest list in the few hours they had separated from the BAU office that afternoon and Rossi had announced that all the costs of the event was going on his tab, Hotch had tried to dissuade him but Rossi insisted saying it was a wedding gift, that and if there's anything he has contacts in and experience with it was weddings, divorce and, less relevant, publishing.

After deserts, the team soon turned to congratulating JJ on her new job just before they called it a night, all feeling nostalgic that they were losing the first member of the six year established team, for good. JJ was now posted in the DC field office as a communication coordinator for the section chief of the whole department. It was a nine to five job, little field work and hardly any travelling. She was going to be extremely bored but as long as she got to spend more time with the boys she didn't mind. In a year or two she could maybe apply for a meatier job role in another department, but she had barely passed her physical evaluation after the emergency surgery and still needed time to recover not just physically but mentally too, although she didn't want Hotch to be aware of her current grieving mental state.

Leaving the restaurant, Hotch wrapped his arms around JJ's waist as they stumbled towards the taxi rank at the far end of the street. Hotch nuzzled into JJ's silky hair before mumbling his words, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I need to do some preparation for work on Monday but after that, whatever you feel like"

"I should probably talk to Dave, he shouldn't have to pay for everything" Hotch shook his head, he knew he had a close friendship with the older profiler and that the experienced agent, entrepreneur and writer wasn't exactly short on cash, he still felt guilty that Rossi wanted to pick up the costs of their re-wedding, that Garcia had insisted on.

JJ turned in his arms, sighing while trying to find her words. "Do you think Rossi is lonely?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh I don't know, he got all sentimental at the table with his speech, he's paying for a wedding that isn't his and he's a little quiet ever since we got back, don't you think?"

"I'll talk to him. But Dave will be fine, I think he's just getting soft in his old age" He chuckled at her concerned expression. One of things Hotch always loved about JJ was the amount of compassion she had for other people. Looking down at her gaze, Hotch thought of how he loved her expressive eyes, knowing they were a gateway into her soul. Hotch's fingers ran through her softly curled locks loving how silky and soft her golden hair was and how it always smelled of some exotic flower or fruit. As they kissed Hotch thought of how he always enjoyed the way her lips effortlessly moved with his. When JJ's breath hitched he realised that every kiss was precious to her, it made him feel wanted and special. As his wife's arms went around his neck, the way she fit perfectly into his hold was the most comforting embrace he ever had experienced, it made him feel loved, knowing that no matter what, just with JJ holding on to him, they were both safe.

The taxi pulled up beside the couple, interrupting Hotch's thoughts, "Hotchner?" Nodding at the name the pair gave the driver their address and they sat closer than what was necessary in the back of the cab. After the usual taxi small talk dissolved the vehicle fell silent, JJ took advantage of situation, letting her head fall tiredly to her husbands' shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying Hotch's repetitive circling motion on her hand that he was holding.

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading and my trustee reviewers deeda, basket-case1880 and CrimStudent47!!!! Only two more chapters left!!!!!!! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi everyone thanks for taking the time to read! I like the idea of shout outs so thanks to deeda, basket-case1880, CrimStudent47 and HouseBroken for reviewing : )**_

_**Warning - this chapter was wrote late at night when I had toothache but T.G is awesome and has beta'd, so hopefully all is good! Let me know what you think in a review.**_

Rapidly the weeks passed, it was now the sixteenth of June and a group of about twelve women were congregated in Prentiss' Arlington apartment sitting on her large comfortable couches, gossiping and drinking wine. JJ's mom, aunt, sister in law, her cousins and a few friends had met up with Garcia and Prentiss to force a reluctant JJ into having a fun girly night while the boys had a poker night at Rossi's as a kind of bachelor/bachelorette party, the night before the renewal of the vows in Columbia Heights. JJ took a sip of her wine that was forced in her hand and sighed while watching Garcia fuss over the guests. "I don't see why this is necessary Penelope?"

Garcia sighed as though this was the hundredth time she was explaining it to the blonde. "The groom is not allowed to see the bride the night before the wedding, its bad luck."

A couple of bottles of wine had already been finished and even though JJ and Garcia were sitting opposite each other their voices were getting louder and louder. Prentiss was in charge of topping up JJ's drink when she wasn't aware in order to make her more relaxed, so she wouldn't complain about leaving the apartment later. "I thought it was supposed to be just bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony. Besides Aaron and I are already married, it's not as if either of us are going to get cold feet."

"We wouldn't be having this discussion if you'd invited us to your wedding in the first place" Emily filled up JJ's younger cousin's glass, giving her blonde friend a stern glare.

"I thought you were on my side Em?" JJ huffed raising her arms in despair.

"Honey will you stop complaining, do you realise that not everyone gets two weddings without being divorced or widowed, tomorrow is going to be fun." Annette Jareau put her hand on JJ's shoulder in reassurance.

"Fine mom, I'll play along"

Prentiss smirked observing the fact the JJ and now Henry adopted the eye rolling trait from Mrs Jareau. "That's my daughter, having to be talked into having fun. Now what do you young girls have in mind for tonight, bar crawling, dancing, strippers?"

"Mom!"

JJ's mother, already a bit tipsy after just a glass of wine, began to divulge the content of her own hen party to the entire gathering of younger women. "Oh JJ for my bachelorette party we did all sorts of illicit...."

"La la la, I'm not listening" JJ's middle aged aunt added to the conversation whilst laughing at her favourite niece who still had her hands over her ears, "Well I'm up for discovering the bars in DC, what does everyone else think?"

"Sounds good Mrs Ellington" Garcia nodded looking for her purse amongst the abundance of coats on the kitchen counter "Please call me Millie, everyone else does"

"Well Millie, I think we should only go out in public if we warn people what they're dealing with" Garcia stood in front of the group holding up 'L' plate signs, flashing light necklaces and a pink wedding veil for JJ. The group laughed at the red heads mischievous grin as she handed out all of her goodies including tiaras and feather boas to finish off the ensemble.

The all-female group finished their drinks and got themselves ready for a night on the town, which had secretly been planned behind JJ's back. They made it downstairs with no casualties and out of the building to start their night of alcohol fuelled antics. By the time JJ couldn't stand up straight by herself in the fifth or sixth bar, Prentiss and Garcia congratulated themselves for a job well done. They watched as JJ and her childhood friend, Daisy, stumbled across the busy bar towards them, Daisy began giggling at JJ's enthusiastic stagger across the dance floor.

"Hey girly girls" JJ's voice was high pitched and uncharacteristic to her usual serious and professional tone. "This whole getting drunk idea was....awesome. You two girls are awesome, I love you both"

"Well we love you too Jaje" Garcia chuckled as JJ brought them both into a hug and kissed both their cheeks, then having to adjust her party veil as it slipped.

"You been drinking tequila, JJ?" Prentiss enquired tipsily, knowing that while JJ could handle her drink like a sailor most of the time, tequila could transform their laid back workaholic friend into a clumsy, hyperactive drunken teenager. JJ laughed and indicated with her fingers that she might have had a little bit of Mexican alcohol.

JJ smiled a little too enthusiastically, "I'm having fun, really. I know I've been a little sad lately but right now, I'm a little" JJ paused pointing a finger at Prentiss who laughed at JJ's attempt at a serious face, "only a little, incie-wincie bit drunk, but I'm actually really excited for tomorrow and now I'm with my favourite girls having fun."

"You've been sad Jay?" Pouting, Daisy sat up in attention, a contrast from her previous cowering over the table, probably to stop the room from spinning.

"Well you know how much I love my Aaron, he's tall and strong and handsome"

Prentiss rolled her eyes and interrupted JJ's gushing, laughing at her drunk friend. "All the things you want in a man." JJ shushed her and carried on talking "I love Aaron so much and I'm going to marry him, again, tomorrow in my new but extremely unneeded white dress. It's just, I guess he doesn't understand or doesn't want to upset me by wanting to know how damaged I feel inside and how depressed I've been, since everything happened."

The rambling blonde inhaled sharply as she continued talking, trying to reassure everyone and herself of how much she was in love with her husband, not wanting her own fear of causing pain to destroy the happy occasion. "I love him, it hurts the amount I love him sometimes, but I feel like I'm lying to him about how I feel because I don't want to ruin everything and that making me sad"

Garcia nudged her arm speaking calmly, "Why don't you just talk to him hun? You know that's what Hot...ch would want."

"Because right now we're really happy, life is great and I don't want to make him sad because I love him....all of him" The girls laughed as JJ's eyes became lustful and her smile widened. Suddenly her face neutralised and she clumsily stood up knocking over Garcia's cocktail, "OH MY GOD!"

Garcia and Prentiss turned towards the direction that JJ and Daisy were staring, to see JJ's mom and aunt on the bar dancing in front of a couple of strangers and laughed as most of the room whistled towards the older women.

Morgan smirked at the other gentleman around the room, there was a couple of individual games of poker going on, the smell of scotch and cigar smoke filled the room and there was some form of sports coverage on Rossi's large TV screen. It was organised that their all-male gathering would take place at Rossi's little creek 'cabin'. It wasn't as much a cabin but a very large house surrounded by the Virginian woods. The atmosphere in the room was relaxed yet playful as there was a loud discussion happening around the table in the far corner due the fact that Reid had just beat JJ's father at the last game of poker. Morgan watched as Hotch checked his cell phone for what must have been the millionth time in the last hour but instead of mocking him, the younger agent decided to stir. "So...What do you think the girls are up too?" Hotch warningly stared at him and shook his head while Morgan laughed at his curious expression.

Kevin was sitting next to Hotch's brother, Sean, listening to Morgan's question. "Penelope said something about vodka jello shots and breaking and entering into some kind of historical establishment on the last voice mail she left me."

There was some nervous laughter before Morgan asked what they were all thinking, "You really think they've resorted to illegal activities?"

"I wouldn't put anything past Garcia" The groom raised his eye brows and folded his cards and signalling to his empty glass. "I'm going to go and get a top up, deal me out for two"

Sean, Morgan and Kevin nodded watching him as he headed over to Rossi near to where the drinks where. Dave patted his friend on the back and filled up his glass.

"So are you nervous for tomorrow yet?"

"Why would I be, JJ and I are already married"

Rossi's eyes widened in disbelief as well as humour because of his friend's statement, "Really, you're not nervous at all? Even though you've got stand up in front of a hundred people and share with everyone marital vows, that you've wrote yourself, whilst most likely suffering a hangover and face Garcia's elaborate fussing?"

Hotch's hand ran through his hair breathing out slowly, "You're a really crappy best man do you know that Dave?"

The pair of friends chuckled, before the older agent turned to the younger with a serious tone, "Did I thank you for asking me to be your best man? I consider you, JJ and the boys family and it's an honour to be a part of your redo wedding"

"Well who else would I ask Dave, especially after everything you've done for us?"

Dave nodded in gratitude trying to mask his emotions, "Thanks. But I'm going to lose some money to the kid before this ends up like a scene out of some kind of bad lifetime movie"

Hotch chuckeld, checking his cell again trying not to fill his head with amusing scenarios that Garcia was getting his wife involved in, before heading back to the poker table ignoring the uncharacteristic butterflies filling his stomach about tomorrow. It was funny even though he knew it wasn't his actual wedding day, knowing that they had already done all of that in Pennsylvania, he was still nervous about tomorrow, no doubt thanks to David Rossi.

He couldn't wait to see his wife in the classic white dress that she had told him about. When they had their ceremony in Pennsylvania, JJ had worn a knee length 1950's style, sky blue summer dress, simple and fresh, her hair was up, but loose curls framed her face. The colour of the dress and the simple blue bouquet made her eyes pop and as JJ stood opposite him, only one thought ran through Hotch's head. _She looked radiant and he was one hell of a lucky guy_. Hotch had told her in Maine that they didn't have to do things conservatively, but secretly he wanted JJ to experience the traditional white wedding and was silently grateful for Garcia's insistence for tomorrows event.

Hotch once again checked his cell, it wasn't that he was even expecting a call, JJ needed to have a fun time with her friends but the profiler was well aware that she was still in pain but trying not to let him see it and he was concerned that she would break at any minute. In an instance he would talk to her about it, attempt to make the woman he loved feel better about the loss of their son, but it was something she had to address herself first, before he could get involved. JJ had ran the last time things got too hard for her and he didn't want to push. To be honest the self confessed emotionally challenged forty something, was ignoring his own feelings too. Once again Aaron Hotchner felt like he had failed the people he loved, but the last three months they'd been reunited he started to feel in control again and he didn't want to ruin any of it.

"You okay big bro?" Sean nudged Hotch's arm seeing that he was thinking intensely about something.

Nodding towards his younger brother, he was glad that Sean had managed to get the weekend off to join in with the ceremony. The vibrating cellphone on the table got his attention, smiling at the confused text saying 'Gh_; i llllove u xxyx' sent from his obviously wasted girlfriend's phone number, he turned to his sibling. "Yeah Sean, I'm really great"

_**Let me know what you think in a review please, there's only one chapter left....sad times!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**THANK YOU TO T.G FOR BEING THE MOST AWESOME BETA!!!**_

_**Sorry for yet another delay, I've been sick and then I fell behind on revision because of the icky illness! Anyway, HI to everyone who has taken the time to read and review over the last fifteen chapters, you're all great!!! Let me know what you think afters, thanks!!! (Yes, I like exclamation points!!! **____**)**_

The late morning sun shone though the blinds in the groom's quarters of Meridian House, Jack watched as his father fasten his bow tie in the mirror, ignoring the half a dozen other males wandering around the room behind them both. "Dad, haven't we already done this once?"

Hotch smirked looking at his son's confused expression. Jessica had brought the boys to the venue half an hour ago, the previous night she had babysat both of the boys after declining the girl's invitation to the bachelorette party. The profiler knew that Jess got along well with JJ, well enough to attend the wedding and Hailey's sister was glad that JJ made her nephew and ex brother-in-law happy, but it was still a little strange that she was the sister of Hotch's dead ex wife to have a fun girly night together. "Yes Jack, we have already done this before, but like your Aunt Penelope has being saying for the last few weeks, we don't have any other choice."

They laughed knowing full well of how eccentric Garcia could be, but stopped their chuckling when they heard a familiar voice getting louder. "Daddy, I not wanna wear this" Henry ran over giving his dad the crumpled cream tie and looking at it in disgust, JJ's brother inches behind him.

"Henry, grandpa Mikey already tied it for you, you're not supposed to take it off yet." Jack scorned seriously as his little brother pulled an unsatisfied face.

The groom smiled looking down at his two boys, grateful that he was able to have the second chance of family life and that JJ's family were being so warm to his son. Andy quickly came up behind the boys promising Hotch that he'd sort Henry out. The profiler nodded in thanks and slowly turned back to the mirror nervously examining his appearance. Placing the silver square cuff-links into their appropriate places and adjusting his tuxedo jacket as it went on; Hotch was oblivious to Rossi and Morgan staring at him in amusement. A part of Hotch just wanted to go and see his wife, make sure she was okay and have a little peak at JJ in her dress but he hadn't the opportunity to sneak out yet and if he wanted to admit it, he was afraid of what his technical analyst would do if he were caught.

"Man, you are making me nervous with all you're fidgeting." Morgan laughed shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah well thank your colleague next to you. I wasn't nervous till his little pep talk last night."

Rossi looked at his friend with a 'what-me' look plastered on his face. He stood behind the groom patting down on his shoulders getting fluff off the jacket. "Since when do you listen to me anyway?"

"Good point" He nodded to Dave as the older man gentleman went to pour three glasses of scotch and a glass of water for Reid. He passed the glasses to his fellow agents as the lanky doctor entered the room. He looked at his four colleagues standing around in a circle and raised his glass, "To the poor bugger whose life is going to be constrained by the wrath of a stubborn little blonde woman." Morgan and Reid chuckled but Hotch just glared making Rossi re-think his toast. "Erm... okay. Too Hotch, probably the luckiest guy here. Congratulations on your re-wedding, we're all immensely happy for you both, honestly. You're one hell of a privileged man to have an amazing woman like JJ who unconditionally loves you. Hang on to her for dear life. To Hotch"

"To Hotch" Hotch graced his sincere congratulatory friends with a smile and took a sip of the scotch but winced when it burned his throat after a night of heavy drinking. "Don't you think it's a little early for scotch, Dave?"

"Aaron, it's always happy hour somewhere, besides, you're getting married in less than an hour. You need it."

"Jaje you look amazing" Prentiss stood behind the bride fixing her veil. JJ turned to look in the mirror. Never once did she think she would actually have the big white princess wedding every girl in her small town wanted and most had. Her parent's marriage had made it through the most difficult times but all of JJ's past relationship had ended in heartbreak. So when her home-town friends started to get married, JJ decided she didn't want the whole four tier cake, confetti and church. Hell, when she got the position of media liaison for the BAU, JJ decided she never wanted to have kids after dealing with the countless awful cases involving innocent children. Now thinking of Henry, Jack and Aaron as well as the last four months she knew she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Thanks Em" JJ's chest became tight as she twirled around. Her dress was off white; it was a simple but looked elegant. Garcia had practically had hyperventilated in the small wedding boutique when JJ tried it on, so she knew then she would have to get it. The dress had a fitted bodice it was strapless and had opaque, silky fabric which floated softly downwards from the lace trimmed sash around her waist, the lace matched the thin, delicate lace on her bust and it had a slight trail, her hair was down, in loose curls and she was wearing a short veil attached to her head by her grandmother's extravagant silver clip that her aunt had given her.

JJ could see her mother staring at her on the verge of tears, "Mom, please don't cry. You promised."

"I'm just... you look beautiful honey. It's just I never thought I would actually see my little JJ getting married"

"Mom, I'm already married. Remember? You were there, holding my bouquet."

"Yes dear I remember very clearly. But you two are doing it properly now, your wedding was intimate the first time around but this time it's..."

"Anything but? Mom I love Aaron and I know this is what he really wants and it's what Garcia wants and that's why I'm doing this," JJ paused when she heard Garcia cough. "Yes I feel amazing in this dress and I probably shouldn't have been so stubborn to dismiss having a big fancy wedding in the first place. But in Pennsylvania, that was the third happiest day of my life, it was my wedding day and it was perfect."

The girls in the room nodded and smiled at how happy and relaxed JJ looked. Prentiss was the first to address something JJ had said and what all of them were thinking. "Your wedding day was just the third happiest day of your life?"

JJ moved a strand of escaped hair back into place before answering. "Yeah. After holding Henry in my arms for the first time and after Aaron proposed in Maine."

"So where does today fit in your happiest moments in life?" Garcia smirked curiously.

"Oh hmm, at least top twenty" JJ stuck her tongue out at the red head feeing playful after weeks of complaining about a big ceremony.

"Well I was hoping for top five but I guess I can take top twenty, even after not being invited to the third happiest day of your life." Garcia mockingly shrugged as she came behind her best friend to give her a hug. JJ took hold of Garcia's hand that was on her shoulder, "Pen, thank you for everything. I can't think of anyone else who I'd want to be my chief, co-maid of honour."

Seeing JJ's sincere gaze staring back at her in the mirror, Garcia smiled broadly, lifting her hand to her damp eyes. "Oh kitten you'll make my mascara run". There was further gushing and Henry and Jack made a couple of appearances before JJ's dad came into the room ushering the females to their places so he could walk his daughter down the aisle for the second time in a month.

Standing at the doorway with her father, JJ could hear Frank Sinatra singing the song 'Moon River,' obviously chosen by Rossi playing, they watched as the bridesmaids and her mother be escorted down the aisle by her male colleagues, brother and brother-in-law. Finally the angry, short male event's organiser, named Marcus or something, ushered her sons, who were acting as ring bearers out into the garden where the wedding ceremony was being held. JJ's father turned his daughter to face him, he raised her veil and gave her cheek a kiss. "I know I've never been that great with words and stuff, but you look very beautiful and I'm so proud of you, Jenny bear"

Trying to stop herself getting emotional JJ squeezed her dad's hand, "Thanks Daddy"

"You ready?" JJ nodded, taking her proud father's arm as they walked out into the warm summer sun. The music was softly playing the instrumental part of the song as she finally saw her husband waiting for her at the front of the congregation in his tuxedo. JJ could feel her cheeks blush as his intense gaze on her took in the sight of the blonde in the elegant white dress and she could see a wide grin appearing on his lips.

Making it to the front without any dreaded stumbles her father raised her veil once more to kiss her cheek again and shook hands with Aaron. JJ handed her cream rose bouquet to Garcia and finally Hotch took hold of her hands.

"Hey" JJ whispered smiling up at her caring husband

He leant down kissing her tenderly on her lips taking his time to straighten again, "Hey, wow...you look...amazing"

The Hotchner family's, South Carolina vicar coughed interrupting their moment and began with the ceremony. The sun was high in the sky and Garcia had planned in advance making sure the wedding party had enough shade. There was about ninety people present, family, colleagues and friends watched as JJ and Hotch exchanged vows, most of which were holding back the tears as all were aware of the difficult times the couple had experienced not just in their relationship but in their lives as a whole.

"Aaron, the last three years for me have been amongst happiest of my life. We were colleagues and friends for a long time and even when that became more, you've always respected me. I understand that I'm not exactly the easiest person to get to know, but I've never been as close and honest with someone as much as I've been with you. I just wanted to tell you thank you for being so patient and loving. Thank you for being the most amazing husband and father to our beautiful children. I love you and I promise that's one thing you'll always know for certain....That I love you and that won't ever change, promise."

JJ smiled sweetly at him raising her hand to his cheek as he kissed her once more. Letting his hand feather across her lips, he almost forgot that nearly a hundred people were watching them as he began his own vows.

"Jaje, I have always admired how strong you are. Like you said, we've known each other for a while now and I'm not sure if you know how much I've become dependent on you and that's scary for me because I'm not exactly known for relying on others. You once said that our love, that this love will be our downfall and you were right, it will be. Our love is be all and end all. Because we've both loved before and God knows neither of us are exactly experts but I've never loved anyone the way I love you. There's been some hard times and no doubt there'll be more, but as long as I've got you there right next to me, loving me...I say let it come cos we'll come out of it twice as strong as before. I love you Jennifer Jareau, I love everything about you, your smile, those magnificent blue eyes, your caring soft touch and most defiantly your strength. Jaje, I love you."

There was a collection of gushing while JJ and Hotch embraced, kissing as the vicar announced them once again and still husband and wife. JJ's face was wet from escaped tears as the team and the boys surrounded them giving the couple a hug. Garcia instructed the music to start playing again so the wedding party could head to the reception room by letting the couple walk back down the aisle with Henry and Jack clinging on happily. A few hours later and the re-newly-weds were dancing their first dance to The Temper Traps' 'Sweet Disposition'. Hotch twirled his wife and brought her inwards closer to him.

"You happy?" Hotch mumbled into his wife's glossy blonde hair as the danced in sync

JJ looked up at him cupping his cheek in her hand as they moved slower, not able to break eye contact. "Aaron I need to tell you something." He nodded warily, seeing the concern and determination in her expression "I know we haven't really talked about what happened since the baby and you probably have already profiled me and you know that I'm not totally fine. It's just, I haven't been feeling like myself for a while now. I felt like a failure for not being able to protect our child. And at times I thought it was my fault and I hated myself for what happened. I wish Noah was here now but he's not. That's not okay and you're right...there's going to be some hard times to come but we're also going to have some pretty fantastic days too because we'll be together, through it all. I love you and at this very moment in time it's extremely hard to think of another time when I felt this happy. I'm going to be okay, I'll come to terms with what happened at some point, I know that. But I need you to know that we're going to be great and today, for me, it was defiantly a top five moment"

The song stopped there was a wail of clapping and whistles as the couple stood in the centre of the dance floor kissing. Both blushed as more couples came to the dance floor to continue the dancing. Seeing their table in the distance, they paused before leaving the dance floor as they let the boys run past, Henry's tie was missing and the boys and their cousins and friends were trying to perfect the customary slide across the room.

Finally JJ and Hotch made it hand in hand to where the rest of the team had been watching them. Hotch sat down pulling JJ to his lap, smiling as one of her soft hands automatically went around his neck while the other clasped the glass as they were handed champagne. Garcia was congratulating herself on probably one of her best ideas she had so far, whilst watching the infatuated pair. Both were lost in each other oblivious to the rest of the table. To get their attention, Garcia grinned menacingly, collecting some of the silver and white confetti that was on the table before throwing it at them.

The red head giggled as JJ's eyes raised and Hotch smirked at the interruption. "So tell me lovebirds, what's next?"

_**Finished! Yes I wasn't exactly sure how to finish and yes I might have had The West Wing in mind for those who think the 'what's next' is familiar. But I have some thoughts on a sequel if anyone would be interested in reading that or if anyone has any ideas or prompts just let me know, exams will be over soon and I have fourteen weeks off and my job finishes when the schools summer holiday start so I've got some time to write! Thanks to deeda, basket-case1880, Crimstudent47 and HouseBroken for continually reading and reviewing. I've really enjoyed writing this fic as a distraction from RL and it will be strange to change this fic to complete :S **_


End file.
